A Shot In The Dark
by bluefuzzyelf
Summary: Complete. Sequel to OPMADP. The gang is now in college, with things going pretty well for them. One night, Kagome witnesses a murder. Now, an entire underground gang is after her. Can she, with the help of Nika and Sesshoumaru, solve the mystery?
1. College

A/N: YES!!! I AM BACK!!! My muse, who had temporarily left me, *glares at Destiny* has now inspired me once more. So, no more evil cliffies!! I think. I will be gone from the 4th through the 20th of Nov, but after that trip, I'll update all stories. *sweats* ^_^;; Anywho, on with the sequel to _Of_ _Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps _!!

Chap One

College

Inuyasha's head hit the desk with a bang. Jerking up, he said sleepily, "1776!" The class blinked at him.

"Mr. Hirimashi, please either stay awake in my class or leave. And, this isn't history. It's Literature." Said his professor, before turning back to his class. Inuyasha grumbled, shaking the sleep out of his eyes.

Feeling a sharp poke in his side, Inuyasha looked to his left. Miroku was there, grinning at the half demon.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!?" hissed Inuyasha to his so called friend.

"Now, why would I want to deprive you of your beauty sleep?"

"Miroku, you better move before I give in to the urge to sock you."

Miroku just smiled.

"Why'd you fall asleep anyway?" Inuyasha slumped in his chair.

"I was finishing my biology paper. It was a nightmare. I barely got to sleep at 4."

"In that AM? Didn't it know _got _that early."

"Me neither." Both boys turned back to their professor before he yelled at them both for not paying attention.

By the end of the class, Inuyasha was starving.

"_Food_. I need _food_!" 

Miroku chuckled, though weakly.

"I hear ya, man. But we gotta find the girls first."

"_Why?!_"

"Because if you don't, they'll kick your asses." Came a new, distinctively female voice from behind them, making both guys jump.

"Damn it woman, I'm sleep deprived and starving and you have to come up behind us and scare the bejeezus outta me?!" Kagome grinned.

"Yes." Inuyasha groaned. 

"Fine. Scare me to death, only _after_ I eat." Kagome nodded her assent.

"Hey, where'd Sango go?" The couple looked around before spotting Miroku and Sango snogging on a bench.

"Aw, man, do ya have to do that _now?!?_ I'm about to eat, for Kami's sake!" Miroku and Sango looked up at Inuyasha.

"Yes." They answered in unison. Kagome grinned.

"What's with the one word answers around here?" wondered Inuyasha aloud. "Aww, fuck it. I'm going to get food." He ran off towards his bike, fully intending to get to his favorite deli in 2 minutes flat. Kagome rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, before hopping on _her_ bike and taking off after Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Shrugging, they both hopped into Miroku's car, and started off towards the deli. (A/N: their bikes are motorcycles.)

Inuyasha was sitting in the deli 2 minutes later, eating a turkey sandwich and being very happy that his brother had gotten him a motorcycle. He wasn't sure _why_ Sess had gotten him the beauty, but he wasn't complaining. It meant he didn't have to wait longer for his food, which he was practically stuffing down his throat when his friends found him.

"Gods, how many have you _had?!?_" exclaimed Miroku, looking at strewn sandwich wrappers everywhere. Inuyasha looked up innocently.

"Four." They all gaped at him. "What??!?!" Making no comment, his friends walked off to order food for themselves, hoping desperately that Inuyasha had left some food for the rest of them.

Rejoining Inuyasha with their meals, the four college students began talking. Mostly about school and how they wished they could get more sleep. Miroku relayed the Inuyasha Sleep Files (as he called them) to the girls, claiming to have seen him drooling. It ended in a very irate Inuyasha and an unconscious Miroku. 

After that little episode, everybody decided to go back to their dorms, for various reasons, including sleeping, studying, and Miroku even had a class. Once conscious again, he would most likely be attending it.

For the second time that day, Inuyasha was awakened by his head thudding onto his desk. This time, however, he was not in class, but in his dorm, which he shared with Miroku. Why he had ever requested him, he didn't know. Miroku wasan interesting roomie.

Blinking, Inuyasha stood up, trying to shake the sleep once again from his eyes. Glancing at the alarm clock, he saw that it was nearly one in the morning. Frowning, he saw Miroku already in bed, sleeping like a baby. Lucky bastard. 

Sitting back down, Inuyasha continued his reading on anatomy. He had to finish this chapter tonight. Well, today was more like it. Sighing, he bent over the book again, his eyelids soon closing and Inuyasha drifting off into a deep, much needed sleep.

The following week, the students all had midterms. That meant no sleep, serious cramming and much grouchiness. Inuyasha did not talk much to his friends, nor they to him, as all were busy doing aforementioned things. Luckily, all four made it through without too much damage to their relationships and with good marks. It was the last day of midterms when Miroku suggested an idea.

"Hey, let's go out tonight, in celebration." Sango looked at him.

"You know, that's a good idea. I really need to unwind."

"Me too!" agreed Kagome fervently. "Oh, hey baby. You look terrible." She was speaking to Inuyasha, who had just come from his Biology class. He did indeed look terrible, there were bags under his eyes, his ears were drooping and it looked like he hadn't brushed his hair in days. Which he probably hadn't.

"Thanks." He said wryly. The four walked out into the bright sunshiny campus and collapsed on a grassy part of the grounds, under a large leafy tree.. Kagome whipped out a brush from her pack and immediately started brushing Inuyasha's hair. The hanyou made a soft sound of appreciation before losing his eyes and leaning completely into Kagome's lap. Sango and Miroku were sitting next to each other, Miroku's arm across her shoulders. Sango leaned against him with a sigh, also closing her eyes.

"So, Inuyasha, we were talking about going out tonight. Wanna come?"

"Where?"

"The Houshi no Baka." (A/N: shamelessly stolen from another fic)

"Eh? There's really a club named the Idiot Monk?" asked Sango. Miroku nodded.

"Not a bad place. Ok, I'll come." Replied Inuyasha to Miroku's earlier question. "But first, sleep." One by one, the four dropped off into sleep under the shady tree, Kagome last, after she was sure she had brushed Inuyasha's hair back to it's usual silky perfection.

A/N: Ok, it's 12 at night. I leave for the airport in 2 and a half hours. I can't write anymore cause I need sleep. Don't worry, I'll write a lot on paper so that all I need to do when I get back is type it up. Don't kill me. *dodges sharp objects* No lynchings!! *catches random object* What the..!? Cheese?


	2. On Saturdays

A/N: Ok, really need to find a title.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the complete stud Inuyasha, nor will I ever, because a) I can't draw and b) I don't have enough money to buy it.

__

Previously, on To Be Announced: "Not a bad place. Ok, I'll come." Replied Inuyasha to Miroku's earlier question. "But first, sleep." One by one, the four dropped off into sleep under the shady tree, Kagome last, after she was sure she had brushed Inuyasha's hair back to it's usual silky perfection.

To Be Announced

Chapter Two

On Saturdays

Nightfall found Inuyasha and Miroku looking gorgeous and hyped up on lots of coffee. Miroku was admiring himself in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. Inuyasha, however, was curled up on his bed, reading the fourth Harry Potter book.

"Dude, what are you reading?"

"Harry Potter."

"Isn't that a kid's book?"

"No." 

Miroku rolled his eyes. Inuyasha hadn't even looked at him. "C'mon, we're gonna be late." Inuyasha looked up at him this time. His face held an expression of annoyance.

"Fine." He drawled, marking his place with a strip of paper and rolling catlike off his bed. Miroku grabbed his jacket, Inuyasha pulling his on already, and left the dorm.

The girls were waiting at the club when the guys got there, sitting at a table in the back. Both of them sucked in breaths at the sight of them, before turning to each other and grinning.

"I love it when they dress up." Kagome bit her lip, enjoying the sights.

"Especially like that"

"Yup."

"Konbanwa." Said Miroku, coming up and kissing Sango's hand. Inuyasha just shook his head at him.

"Hi." Kagome laughed at her hanyou.

"Hi."

"What's to drink?" Miroku asked, looking around. Sango and Kagome grinned at him.

"I'll have a cosmopolitan." 

"Long Island Tea."

"Planning on getting severely drunk, K-girl?"

"Yes. Now go Miroku. I'm thirsty."

"Right. Inuyasha, come with. I only have two arms." Inuyasha followed Miroku to the bar. 

Sango and Kagome relaxed and listened to the local band that was playing. It was too mellow and pop-like for Kagome's taste, but Sango had no problem with it. She swayed a little in her chair, closing her eyes. 

Inuyasha and Miroku came back, bearing alcohol. Inuyasha set down what was possibly the most alcoholic drink ever in front of Kagome, before sitting down with his own more simple spiked orange juice.

Sango calmly sipped her pink drink, and Miroku had a couple shots of Tequila.

Ten minutes later, Kagome was giggling like a madwoman. It contrasted with her severe look. She was a black leather zip-up vest and some black low rider pants, leather as well. Her eyes were heavily lined, and she wore enough lethal jewelry to kill Inuyasha. Her hair was pulled up, albeit very untidily, into a bun. Factor in the drunken laughter, and she was definitely a littleodd looking. 

"Ooooh!! Finally a good band! C'mon, this song rocks!" she got up clumsily and dragged a tipsy Sango with her onto the small dance floor.

Follow me into the night

Darkness blankets us

Howls sound piercing the silence

And we are the light

Running fast through a fairy tale

Dark woods

Feel cold air on my skin

We will not fail

Full moon is shining down

Where we've been

They say

Why do we so often stray

We've made our way through heaven and hell

And these days pass by

As we run through wood and dell

Unable to cry out

We abandon our lives

Wandering to the ends of our fairylands

Shutting off the way back home

Hiding it behind the sands

Our hearts are still left in reality

Hidden

We want not to search

Only to lose ourselves in our own little worlds

These places we built 

To save us from life

We leave them to vanish 

Into the infinite darkness

Follow me into the night

Darkness blankets us

Howls sound piercing the silence

And we are the light

The haunting melody and the heavy rock beat faded, leaving silence only for a few seconds before another song started up. Kagome came back to the table, head a little cleared by the booming bass and head banging she had done. Sango followed, shaking her head a little.

"Have fun?" asked the silver haired hanyou.

"Huh?"

"I said, did you have fun?" Inuyasha spoke a little louder. Sango shook her head at him, motioning to her ears.

"I had her a little close to the speakers." Kagome explained.

"How is it you can hear?" asked Miroku curiously.

"Practice."

It was getting late. The group had danced and relaxed and drank themselves late into the night, finally plopping down into the chairs at their table.

"I need some air." Said Kagome after a moment before getting up and heading for the back exit. About 30 seconds after she left, Inuyasha also rose, giving the same excuse as Kagome to his friends. He wasn't sure they heard him as they both were slumped on the table. In fact, they were very comically slumped. So much so Inuyasha giggled at them. Shaking his head, it registered somewhere that he must've had a lot to drink, considering it was hard to get him drunk. Blinking, he pushed his way out to Kagome.

Kagome stood outside, breathing in the fresh air happily. Hearing a scuffle around the corner in the alley, she frowned. Following the sound, she came upon a terrifying sight. A man was slumped against the alley wall. Another man stood over him, quietly looking. They were backlit by the streetlamps at the other end of the alley, so Kagome could only see the men's sillouhettes. Suddenly, the one standing brought out a gun, cocked it and shot the other man point blank.

Inuyasha had just stepped outside when he heard the gunshot. His head clearing amazingly fast, he raced around the corner, smelling blood and freaking out as images of Kagome dead and bleeding filling his head. As he turned into the alleyway, he caught a quick glimpse of a man's sillouhette looking towards him before taking off. But that was immediately pushed to the back to his mind when he saw Kagome, standing there, shaking. He could suddenly smell the waves off fear coming off her.

He noticed she was looking at something. Following her gasp, he was filled with dread. There was a man slumped against the wall. He was what the blood scent was emanating from. His eyes widened in realization. Kagome had just witnessed a murder. Kuso.

Coming up to her, he pulled her into his arms just as security guards came rushing out of the club.

Kagome stood frozen to the spot. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the fact that she had just seen someone killed in cold blood. She kept expecting to see the man get up and walk towards her. She barely noticed when the other man ran, looking at her first.

Then she felt warm arms wrap around her, holding her tight as she began to cry, not even registering the fact that guards were beginning to question her. The man looking at his attacker, the man's body jumping as he was shot and the gunshot kept repeating in her head until she finally blacked out.

A/N: Heh heh. *hides behind couch* UmI updated? Don't kill me! Well, this is where the real story line come into action. Please don't kill me!! Oh, chapter name inspiration by Linda Bergkvist's art by the same name.

Ooh! A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!

Review?


	3. Goodnight, Dear

A/N: I find it very interesting that when I put down songs that other people wrote, people asked me if I had written them. And yet, when I _do_ write my own song, no one asks. Very interesting

Inuyasha: It's because no one likes it.

Hey!

Inuyasha: It's true.

*holds up reviews* Read em an weep, dog boy!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha and co. I do, however, own the original character that will be making an appearance sometime soon. And I do not own Mistress Nika.

Oh, and this story is rated R for some limey moments and Kag's mouth. Occasionally Inu's. I mean, they _are_ in college.

How does Shards of a Broken Mirror as a title sound? Gah, I'm losing it..

__

Previously, on To Be Announced: The man looking at his attacker, the man's body jumping as he was shot and the gunshot kept repeating in her head until she finally blacked out.

To Be Announced

Chapter Three

Goodnight, Dear

__

~ Police station ~

Kagome woke hours later to a veritable zoo of sounds. And, much to her chagrin, her eyes wouldn't open. She ordered her mind to lift her hand to rub her eyes, but it was being rebellious and refused.

She let out a little moan of frustration, when she felt something shift beneath her. The eyelids that had been previously unable to lift were now wide open and staring. At a very bright, very painful fluorescent light. With a cry of pain and indignation, she turned her head into what she thought was the side ofwhatever she was lying on.

She heard a chuckle. But not an ordinary chuckle, no, a rather loud and vibratory chuckle in her ear. She blinked. Then again.

Turning her face back up, but not so much as to stare at that goddamn lamp again, she saw an exhausted yet bemused face looking down at her. She was on someone's lap!!

"Morning, sleepyhead." Kagome recognized that voice.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Where the fuck are we?" Inuyasha's face darkened.

"In the police station." Kagome reared up.

"What? Why-oh. K'so." 

Kagome bit her lip as she remembered. The club. The alley. The murder. "Inuyasha?" her voice was soft. Inuyasha's eyes softened and he held Kagome in his arms.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on? Where-where are Miroku and Sango? Who was killed?" she buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. "What's going on?" She sounded so lost, it just about broke Inuyasha's heart. This wasn't the K-girl he knew. This was a rare peek into her soul. She was like a little child.

"Miroku and Sango went to get us some food. They'll be back soon." He motioned with his head. "And we've been waiting for you to get up, so they could question you." _Well_, he thought, _more like I wouldn't let them wake her up. _He smiled inwardly at the terrified look on the young deputy's face when he had growled at him to back off. He was sure that his eyes had bled a little red

Kagome's head shot back up, narrowly missing Inuyasha's chin. "They-they don't think _I_ did it, do they?" 

"No. But they want to know what you saw. Kagome" His voice trailed off. Kagome looked up at him questioningly. "What did you see?" he asked softly.

Images flashed before her eyes. The alley, the man slumped against the wall, the gunshot.

"It's okay. I'm here. It's alright." She heard her boyfriend's voice pierce through the darkness and she took a deep, steadying breath.

"I went outside for some air. I heard a noise around the corner, in the alleyway. I was curious, so I followed it. "Her voice sounded far away. "When I turned the corner, I saw" Her voice wavered. Inuyasha rubbed her back comfortingly. "There was a man, slumped on the ground, leaning against the wall. Another man stood over him." Her voice started to shake. "He shot him. And I couldn't do anything! I just stood there, while he murdered him! I couldn't do anything" Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's neck and let loose with dry sobs. She would _not_ allow herself to cry.

"It's alright, baby. It's okay. Did you see their faces?" Kagome shook her head.

"No. They were backlit, I couldn't see any details." Her voice was muffled by the hanyou's neck. Inuyasha nodded, and proceeded to rock her, his K-girl, focusing more on reassuring her than finding the bastard who made his girl feel this way and killing him.

To her credit, Kagome didn't break down at all during the questioning. She told them what they wanted to know, and when one seemed a little too much for the idea of Kagome being the killer for no good reason that she could except that she looked different, she almost got into a fight. Inuyasha was very proud of her. That was his K-girl. Doesn't take any crap from anybody, authority figures included.

Miroku and Sango had returned a few minutes into the interrogation, grumbling about fast food lines. Sango almost burst into the room to defend Kagome when that officer insinuated that she was the killer. Miroku had had to hold her back by the shirt. She calmed down when she saw Kagome had things under control.

The group was exhausted, and all they wanted to do was go home. However, when the police had let them go and they were walking out the door, someone came crashing into it. It was like knocking down Dominos. All the teens went down, yelling and grunting.

"Whoops. Sorry." Inuyasha looked at the girl on top of him. It was a very familiar face.

"Eve! What are you doing here?" came Kagome's voice. The only answer was a series of 'oomph's and 'oofta's as Eve scrambled to her feet. The rest of the group also picked themselves up off the floor.

"Kagome! Are you ok? I heard what happened!"

"It's on the news already?" asked Sango, a tad incredulously.

"Well, no."

"Then how do you know?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Kouga told me." As Eve spoke these words, something very, very fast came rushing into the station, almost knocking everyone over again.

"Kouga?" Kagome's statement of disbelief was lost as Kouga proceeded to yell at Eve.

"I finish telling you what's going on, leave for a moment to get something to eat, and when I come back out, you're gone! You scared the shit out of me! Don't _do_ that!" He cried. Eve bit her lip.

"Gomen nasai. I was worried about Kagome. I wasn't thinking. Forgive me?" Kouga glared suspiciously at Eve for another moment, before breaking down and squeezing the life out of her.

"Er, Kouga...air" Kouga let go and had the grace to look sheepish. Then, he noticed everyone else.

"Oh. Konbanwa!"

"HiEve, what in the world? How did he know?" asked Kagome.

"Who?"

"The Youkai Hotline. The man who died wasn't human. He got the news and told me."

"Who?!"

"The Youkai Hotline?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. The hotline actually worked?

"Yep. Anyway, I came as soon as I'd heard. Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. "I will be."

"Good. Let's get you back to the dorms then." Everyone agreed and walked out the door, leaving Kouga looking forlorn and muttering a last 'Who?!?!' before dashing after them.

__

~Somewhere Else~

"She saw you?"

"A little, mistress."

"A little?"

"She couldn't see my face, the light was coming from behind us. But she saw the rest."

"I see."

It was silent for a moment, before the mistress spoke again. Her henchman was trembling in fear, and it annoyed her greatly.

"Follow her. Find out exactly what she knows, then kill her."

"Yes mistress." The man bowed and turned.

"Wait." He stopped. "Make it look like an accident. But make sure her hanyou knows it was I who killed her."

"Yes mistress." The man bowed again and left, leaving the mistress in the dark, to ponder on her own macabre thoughts. 

__

~ One Week Later ~

Kagome cracked her neck before going after the punching bag again. Sweat trickled down her face and she was breathing heavily, a sign that she had been working out for a while. Or, at least, Inuyasha thought so.

"Hey." Kagome jumped, missing the bag.

"Oi! Now look what you made me do!" Inuyasha grinned. Kagome found she couldn't help grinning back. She barely ever thought of it, now. She had returned to her normal life. The police hadn't contacted her again. It had been hard, those first few days, hearing it on the news, seeing it again in her mind. But it had helped that she had classes, and that she had Sango to talk to. 

Kagome turned to her hanyou. "Whatcha want so badly you had to interrupt my workout?" Inuyasha studied her. He had always found it amusing that she wore her dark makeup even when working out. He had asked her once why it didn't run. 'The wonders of waterproof makeup.' She had replied. He had just blinked and shrugged, leaving the girl stuff to the girls.

Kagome stood there, hands on her hips, head cocked, her expression adorably confused. Inuyasha decided he was in a romantically aggressive mood right then. Striding purposefully over to her, he pressed his lips firmly to hers. He smirked when she gasped and took advantage of her open mouth.

Once he had kissed her nearly senseless, he stopped and looked down at her. Her lips were wonderfully swollen and her eyes were hooded.

"Lunch?" he asked cheerfully.

"Maybe once my brain starts working again. Right now, it's stuck on fire bad, Inuyasha bishi." Inuyasha grinned widely at that and hoisted her over his shoulder, giving her rump a light pat.

"C'mon, I made it." He took her outside, across half of the campus, and finally deposited her beneath a tree on which he had spread a blanket and picnic basket. 

As soon as he put her down, she reared up and kissed him. She nearly knocked him down, as he was crouched precariously on the ground.

"_I_ get to be the aggressive one here." She said fiercely when she let him go. 

"Well, now, that's not fair. I think we should split it. I get Monday, Wednesday and Friday and Sunday, and you get Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday."

"That's one day too many."

"So we split Sunday. But, since it's Friday, it's my day to be aggressive. So, sit there and be a good girl, okay?" Kagome wrinkled her nose at him. But, doing that, she caught a whiff of the most delicious smell ever.

"Oh, Kami, my mouth is watering. What _is_ that?"

"My special stir-fry. I made it and brought it out here. It's a miracle it's still warm." Kagome was salivating as Inuyasha brought out bowls, rice and that lovely stir-fry from the basket.

Kagome put some rice in her bowl, and then heaped on the stir-fry. It was chicken, and she dug in enthusiastically. As soon as she'd had one bite, she moaned in delight.

"This is _so_ good! I never knew you could cook! What's in it?"

"Can't tell you. Chef's secret."

"Oh, you! If I wasn't so busy eating your food, I'd be tackling you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

As they ate, even Inuyasha's spectacular nose didn't find the scent of the man hiding nearby. He watched carefully, trying to decide if he was done here. She had talked to her roommate about that night, but nothing important came out of his listening sessions. She hadn't seen anything. Still, he would stay one more night, listen in one more time, so as to escape the wrath of his mistress if he missed anything.

__

~ That night ~

Kagome woke in a cold sweat. That was nothing new, it happened every night. The nightmares still plagued her. But there was something_different_ about the man this time. His eyesshe gasped. His eyes were silver! They burned icily, boring into her eyes. How had she not noticed? He was a youkai! She must've repressed it or something. But what had made her remember? Turning her head, she looked out the window. And nearly had a screaming heart attack. Crouched on a tree outside her window was a man. His body and face were hidden by shadow but those eyesshe'd recognize them anywhere now. They flashed dangerously, before he was gone. 

Kagome collapsed back onto her bed. Had she imagined it? No. He was there. They were watching her. Rolling out of bed, she walked to Sango's bed and flicked on the light.

Sango muttered something that sounded like 'mumphlet' and buried her head deeper in her pillow.

"Sango!" Sango moaned. "Sango!!"

Sango rolled over, opened her eyes and then sat up at the sight of Kagome standing over her in a pair of black silk pants with little Jacks all over it and a white tank top with a picture of Jack's head. (a/n: Jack Skelington, from the Night Before Christmas)

"What is it? Why are you waking me at-" Sango glanced at the clock. "Two in the morning?"

"He was outside the window." Sango was suddenly wide awake.

"Who?"

"The man. The killer. They're watching me, Sango. We have to go to the station." Sango marveled at how calm Kagome seemed. She nodded, stumbling out of bed. 

"I'll call the guys." Kagome nodded and shrugged a black bathrobe over her shoulders.

A few minutes later, there was knocking at the door. Sango opened it to see Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, while Inuyasha wore only his sleep pants and his leather jacket. She let them in before Miroku caught her in a big hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sango nodded. 

"I was asleep. Kagome saw him." The couple looked over to Kagome and Inuyasha. She sat on the edge of her bed with Inuyasha in front of her, telling him what happened. They watched as he grew angrier and angrier, then as he ran to the window and threw it open, sniffing desperately.

Whoever it had been had hid their scent. He must have known Inuyasha would look. Damn him!

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice brought him up short. "They were waiting for this. I've got something on them, and they'll want to get me out of the way. We have to tell someone." Inuyasha nodded.

"We'll take my car."

__

~ Police Station, 2:25 AM ~

All four sat in an interrogation room, waiting for the detective. She was apparently a specialist in youkai murders.

The door opened and all turned. Four pairs of eyes grew big and four sets of mouths fell open.

Inuyasha spoke first.

"Nika?"

A/N: BWAHAHA-*cough hack wheeze* I've given you all a nice long chap, and I felt entitled to give y'all a cliffhanger. Whee hee! You remember her? Well, even if you don't, you will. Guess who else come into the pic? Her mate! Give you one guess

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

HAPPY HAHNUKAH!!!!

HAPPY KWANZA!!!!

" Male strippers, yes. Inuyasha, no. Inuyasha as a male stripper, and I will severe your head from your shoulders with a spork. And believe me, I can."

-JadeWing, Holiday Cheer

__


	4. An Old Friend

****

A/N: Oh. My. God. LilacRose23 just reviewed a fic of mine. I'm in heaven. I can die a happy woman now. I've had both genius' Emania and Lilac review now. They're the mindblowing authors behind _For All We Know_. Go read it. Now. You won't regret it.

I STILL can't belive she reviewedI am not yet worthy!!!

SQUEEE!!!!!! *glomps Lilac and Emania* You guy rule!! *Robin pulls bluefuzzyelf off* Don't mind her. She's harmless, I swear.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha, and no, I have nothing witty to say.

__

Previously, on To Be Announced: All four sat in an interrogation room, waiting for the detective. She was apparently a specialist in youkai murders.

The door opened and all turned. Four pairs of eyes grew big and four sets of mouths fell open.

Inuyasha spoke first.

"Nika?"

A Shot In The Dark

Chapter Four

An Old Friend

"That's 'Detective Nishimura' to you." 

Inuyasha couldn't speak. He blinked, trying to clear his mind.

"Y-_you're_ our detective?!?! Since when did you be-waitaminute!!!" Inuyasha's eyes got really big, to the perplexity of his friends. "Did you say _Nishimura_?!?!" 

Nika grinned. "Yep."

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" asked Inuyasha looking aggrieved. 

"Because I asked him not too. Gomen nasai. He wanted to tell you first, you know. And you _could've_ used your nose."

Inuyasha chose to ignore that last comment. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

Miroku, Sango and Kagome sat dumbly in their chairs, wondering what the heck was going on. Nishimura? Realization dawned slowly on Sango's face. A big grin broke out and she squealed, making Inuyasha cover his ears, before jumping up and squeezing the life out of Nika.

"Um, Sango, air?" Nika choked out, her face paling. 

"Oh, gomen. But Nika! This is great news! When?!? Tell!"

Kagome cleared her throat. "Um, could someone please tell us what's going on so we can all piss our pants too?"

Inuyasha turned his head to face his girlfriend. "Nika's mated to my brother."

"Oh. Wazzat mean?"

"You haven't told her, Inu-chan?" said Nika in a sweet voice.

"Shut up. No, I haven't. and don't call me that." He turned back to Kagome. "Basically, they're married. For life."

"Oh! Awesome! Congrats!"

Nika was kind enough to sit through more congratulations before she got down to business.

"Now, Kagome, what did you see? Explain it to me in detail."

Kagome shifted in her chair. 

"I was having a nightmare. The night of the murder. I have them nearly every night, but this time, when I woke up, I remembered the killer's eyes were silver. 

I turned my head towards the window, like ya do, and there, on the tree outside my room, was this youkai. Once again, the only feature I caught of him was his eyes. Silver. And I can tell you, my hair practically stood on end. I nearly thought I was still dreaming.

A second after I had seen him, he was gone."

Nika nodded. "Are you sure it was a male?"

"Positive. This guy was obviously male. No girl I have ever seen, besides the WW girls, has a build like that."

Nika had to stifle a smile. "Right. Well, we got something. Only a few species of youkai have silver eyes. I'll contact some of my people and see if they have heard of any disturbances in the Underground lately. If I get any information, I'll call."

"Underground?"

"Youkai organized crime. Lovely, ne?"

"Lovely." Kagome said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Inuyasha grinned and put his arm around her shoulders. Nika looked at him, a smug look on her face and sent a pointed look at his arm. He growled at her, which she returned in kind.

The three humans in the room had identical expressions of confusion on their faces, listening to the short barks and yips Nika and her brother-in-law were exchanging.

"Right then. Inuyasha, if you could translate?" Sango asked. Inuyasha looked at her and barked, grinning.

"I'm sorry, we don't speak dog. English please." Miroku joined in, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, we were talking abou-" 

"Nothing!"

Inuyasha cut Nika off, his face going red. This only peaked Miroku and Sango's interest. Kagome had stopped following the conversation and was examining her chipped nail polish.

"Inuyasha."

"Miroku."

"You know your going to tell us right? Or else those pictures just might make it to the school paper-"

"Those pictures go anywhere and your dead, friend or not."

Miroku smiled innocently. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. Later. But only you." 

Sango huffed.

~~~~~~~~

*Ring*

"What have you got for me, love?"

"It's an arctic fox youkai."

"Who's it working for?"

"I don't have any proof, but I belive it was Kuroko. She has become restless of late, her people being seen more and more often. I think she's up to something."

"Call when something new comes."

"Hai."

~~~~~~~~

Nika was on edge. If that youkai really did work for Kuroko, this was not good. Kuroko hadn't reared her head in years, lying low after most of her operations had been killed. 

She must've been slowly gathering forces again, Nika mused, biding her time, waiting for the right moment. Only, something had gone wrong. A murder was witnessed. Now Kuroko was trying to eliminate the girl who could bring her down again. 

Nika's mouth twitched. She was looking forward to seeing her old friend Kuroko again.

~~~~~~~~

****

A/N: Well, here's an update. I can't tell you how hard it was for me to write this. I've been so busy, it's so not funny. But, I made time. I hope you like it, even if it's short, and I am praying that I can update again before the weekend.

Now, since I haven't done this yet, I'd like to thank the reviewers.

Cat Silver- Thanks, girl, you gave me my title. Is there a one shot you'd like or something? Maybe I can fit the character of your choice into one of my stories

Takini-chan- A spork is a cross between a spoon and a fork. It's really weird

Kaye- Do you mean Kagome's pants? Or are you referring to Sango's pants in another chapter? 

Mistress Nika- Gah! I hope this a good enough you. If not, make some notes or something and send it to me. Maybe I can send you the chapters that have you in them before I post them so you can see if they're ok.

CissboX- Thanks for your review! Yeah, I've been thinking about an editor

mili- Kagome's still a pink, but Inuyasha is just a normal guy now. No preppiness.

puffmuffin- I love your penname!! Cowboy Bebop is great. If I had the inspiration, I'd update my fic, butwell, it'll have to wait a while. Do you have red hair too?

sama- Hallo, love. I just love your _long_ reviews. Make me feel so loved. JK!!! You know I love you 

(for all those who think I was mean, I know this girl, and she understands me)

Sakuzha- Thanks so much! You're a great reviewer, and I'm glad to have your lovely inspiring reviews!!


	5. Hello, Love

****

A/N: Eh heh heh. Sorry it took so longNo, put _down_ Mr. Pointy! I've got all these new ideas in my head, and it's taking serious restraint to finish these stories first. Gah.

Okay, about those little one-shots. Or, the two little one-shotsThey're in the same 'verse. _The Piano_, and _The Closet_. I know _The Piano_ was a little confusing, and what Inuyasha did was.well, weird. But, it shall be explained. In the next one-shot. I'm letting a story unfold not in chronological order, in case you haven't noticed

Disclaimer: I only own my muse, Adrian. It seems I was too much for poor Robin. Oh, and any original chars, like Kuroko. Which means something like 'dark one'. I've forgotten

On with the show! (Has anyone ever noticed the Previously, On Blah Blah Blah's I've been putting up? Like on a show! You know, like Buffy, or something)

__

Previously, on To Be Announced: She must've been slowly gathering forces again, Nika mused, biding her time, waiting for the right moment. Only, something had gone wrong. A murder was witnessed. Now Kuroko was trying to eliminate the girl who could bring her down again. 

Nika's mouth twitched. She was looking forward to seeing her old friend Kuroko again.

A Shot In The Dark

Chapter Five

Hello, Love

Miroku pounced on Inuyasha the second they walked into their dorm, after they had dropped off the girls at their room. 

"So? Come on, tell me!" 

Inuyasha flopped onto his bed. He mumbled something into his bedspread.

"Nani? Gomen, didn't quite catch that." Miroku grinned and sat down on his bed.

Inuyasha raised his head and shot a death glare towards his best friend. Miroku only smiled innocently, which served to infuriate Inuyasha even more.

"You're evil."

"I most certainly am not! I'm a Buddhist!"

"Doesn't mean you can't be evil."

"Pictures. School paper. Incriminating pictures of-"

"Okay! Anyway, I rest my case. You're evil."

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha could hear the warning in Miroku's voice, and sighed.

"Right then. Nika was teasing me."

"About?" Miroku prompted. Inuyasha flushed. He buried his head in his pillow and said something that sounded like "Mph ngumph mup warf persug."

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha raised his head slightly. "She was teasing me about my claim on Kagome."

"Huh?" Miroku was lost. Claim? Well, duh he had a claim. He was her 

boyfriend, right?

"I marked her." 

Miroku blinked. Recognition slowly flooded over his face. "You didn't!"

Inuyasha sat up. 

"I did. Nika was teasing me because I haven't told Kagome what it is and what it means. Haven't even told her she's got a bite mark on her yet."

Miroku frowned. "She hasn't noticed it? Where'd you put it, you sly dog?" the dark haired man asked, one eyebrow cocked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. It's on the junction between her neck and her shoulder, right out of her sight. She wouldn't be able to see it unless she was looking for it."

Raising an eyebrow, Miroku said, "I thought you were supposed to have her permission for it to work."

"Well, it's just a preliminary mark. Light, won't even scar. It'll heal, it's not permanent. Anyway, haven't you wondered why none of the guys go after her? I mean, none of the demons."

"I figured it was because they knew she would bash their heads in."

Inuyasha looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, well"

Silence followed their conversation. And so it was, after a long night of studying and going to the police station, that the two boys fell asleep just as the sun began to rise.

~~~

But Nika did not sleep. She had spent the rest of her night reading old reports about Kuroko. She had learned very little that was new to her, and was about to give up when she stumbled across something that made her yelp and spill coffee over herself.

"K'so" she muttered as she wiped herself off. 

She looked over the report. Apparently, the police had sent in an undercover agent. He had somehow gotten through all of Kuroko's defenses, and learned about her plans, her location, all her secrets.

But that wasn't very shocking in itself. Certainly helpful, but Kuroko would've moved by now and had new plans and secrets. But what made Nika spill a full cup of coffee onto her lap was the name of the undercover agent.

Naraku.

Nika grinned. Time to pay a visit to her old lover.

~~~

At around noon, Inuyasha opened his eyes. It wasn't one of those waking ups that went slowly, with the senses returning one by one. No, this was an awakening where the instant the hanyou opened his eyes, he was wide awake. He glanced at his clock.

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and several of the building's other borders shot their heads up as a single word resounded through the dorms.

"KUSO!!!!"

~~~

Minutes later, Inuyasha was pushing books into his bag frantically. 

"Whoa, Yash, slow down!" 

Inuyasha didn't even look up. "Slow down?! SLOW DOWN?!?! Are you INSANE!! If I don't get there NOW, I'm gonna fail my classes, and then I'll never graduate and I'll never get into med school and I'll never become a doctor! Slow down, you say? I say NO WAY IN HELL!!"

Miroku blinked at his friend from under the covers. "Okay. Whatever you say."

Inuyasha dashed out of the room, looking very disheveled in a dashing sort of way, wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt and some old Converse on his feet. He stopped briefly at Kagome's room, gave her a brief good morning kiss and dashed out again.

Kagome blinked, then looked at Sango.

"What was_ that_ all about?"

"I'm thinking it would be better not to ask." 

Kagome nodded in agreement. "However, I must say, he should do that more often. He's so cute when he's all panicky." 

Sango laughed at her friend, before snuggling deeper into her blankets. School could wait.

~~~

Nika walked through the grey halls, lined with bars and gates. Her heels made small tapping noises on the concrete floor. When she got to the gate she wanted, she pulled out her ID and showed it to the guard. He let her through. Nika let a small smirk come over her face as she clicked her way through the barren tunnels. 

She was going to see him, after so long. She still remembered that time when they had joined forces. She had been the leader of a very powerful crime organization, and he a rising young upstart. Their relationship was nothing more than great sex. Eventually Nika left him, and not long after, met Inuyasha's brother.

Sesshoumaru was the best thing that had ever happened to her, besides Seiichi. Nika had turned around, and began working for the government. She was a great asset, as she knew so much about the Underground.

As she approached the gate that guarded Naraku's cell, she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. Nika knew, that no matter how much time had passed, there would always be something between her and Naraku. 

It was no help that he had remained devilishly handsome.

~~~

Naraku looked up as someone he knew very well walked into his cell. He was surprised, not only because he hadn't seen her in years, but also because they never let anyone into his cell.

"Hello, Natsuko." His voice was soft and even, as always.

"Hello, Naraku. Been a long time." Nika sat down gracefully, placing her briefcase on the floor.

"So it has."

"I was unaware that you had worked for the police at some point."

"Ah." Naraku just looked at her.

"I'm here to ask you some questions about and old friend." 

Naraku raised an eyebrow. Who could she be talking about?

"Kuroko."

Naraku smiled. "Ah. Her. Yes."

"She's back, and she's trying to murder my brother-in-law's mate."

"And who, pray tell, might that be?"

Nika buffed her nails on her shirt. "Oh, someone you know _very_ well. She put you in here."

Naraku curled his lip in disgust. "Why come to me to ask for help? I do not care whether the bitch lives or dies."

"No. But, see, I need to protect people I love. And two of those people happen to be Inuyasha and his mate. And it is not wise to cross me when I care about something deeply, is it?" Naraku stayed silent. "So. I want you to tell me all you know."

"Can you get me out of here?"

"I can not only do that, but I can give you a new identity, and security from the authorities. However, you must never come within fifty miles of Kagome. You cannot misuse you immunity either. If you do, I assure you, I will be the first to know about it. And I _will_ come after you." Her voice was filled with promise of a very painful death for Naraku, should he made her angry.

Of course, Nika no longer killed, but Naraku didn't need to know that, now, did her?

"I agree."

Nika sat back to listen.

****

A/N: Hee hee. Gave Nika a bigger part in this chap, also more of a move along with the plot.

Mikki-inu-lova : Thanks for telling me which story!!

sama : I know. I'm sending this to you for beta-ing right after I post it. I think my readers want the chapI read over it, so there may not be much to correct.

SoulAbyss14 : Thanks so much! No, I do not actually own a doll, I was speaking of the clone of Inuyasha that Mistress Nika gave me. He talks! Say hi. Yash!

Inuyasha: Hi.

Oh, he's just the most adorable little plushie!

Inuyasha: I am not a plushie. Plushies aren't alive. They do not talk. I am not a plushie.

Dear, he's rather subdued today. I wonder why *hears cackling coming from far away* Nika? Is that you? *cackling stops* Oi! What did you do to my bish?! You have your own! *runs after Nika, screaming at her* *fades into distance*

Kaye : Oh, okay. I thoguh you meant Kagome's pantsThank you!!!!!

Mistress Nika : Ha! I gave you a longer part! Yay! Hope it's still relatively like youGah!


	6. Shards

****

A/N: ErmHi. *hides behind Adrian* Pleasedon't kill me. Maim me, do whatever, as long as you don't hurt my hands or my brain.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Chalk it up to lack of inspiration and laziness. But here's a new chapter! And, unlike last time, I actually have an idea for the next chap, so it should be out sooner. Love you all!! And thank you Nika, for constantly pestering me. You have been my main support throughout this and I dedicate this chapter to you.

On with the show!!!

Previously, On A Shot In The Dark: "I can not only do that, but I can give you a new identity, and security from the authorities. However, you must never come within fifty miles of Kagome. You cannot misuse you immunity either. If you do, I assure you, I will be the first to know about it. And I _will_ come after you." Her voice was filled with promise of a very painful death for Naraku, should he made her angry.

Of course, Nika no longer killed, but Naraku didn't need to know that, now, did her?

"I agree."

Nika sat back to listen.

A Shot In The Dark

Chapter Six

Shards

Kagome stared up at the sky, the stars glittering brightly against dark navy. Every once in a while instinct made her move her arms to keep up, but she had let her brain go. She had no distinct thoughts, the few she did have brief and fleeting. All that mattered was her, the water, and the sky.

She didn't want to think, she didn't want to remember. She wanted to be as innocent as a newborn, as happy as a small child.

She grinned widely up at the sky, giggling rather loudly. She could hear her breath, steady and slow. There was just something so utterly comforting about floating in water. She closed her eyes lazily, and just felt the water around her. 

Kagome's brain barely registered a small splash, like someone had gotten into the pool . But, as she was paying no attention whatsoever to her brain, she discounted it as perhaps her hand or foot surfacing or something. 

The raven haired girl smiled and opened her eyes slowly, before screaming, and sinking into the pool. She surfaced a moment later, spluttering and pushing the hair out of her face, glaring at the person who had caused her sudden return to reality. It wasn't every day you opened your eyes and saw a certain gold eyed someone staring holes into your head.

"Inuyasha! What the hell was that?! You _trying_ to give me a heart attack?!?!"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and surveyed his girlfriend. From that angle, she kinda looked like a drowned ratInuyasha snickered at that thought.

"No, no heart attacks involved, just watching you. You're beautiful when you're calm."

Kagome glared. "Attaching a compliment does not mean I am going to let this go." Inuyasha tried, he really did, but he couldn't help it. The expression on her face when she had opened her eyes, along with the whole aforementioned drowned rat thing, was too funny. He burst out laughing, holding his stomach, tears springing from his eyes.

He didn't expect her to jump him. Which is exactly what Kagome did. She tackled him, hooking one arm around his neck and pushing him under water. That spurred an all out water fight, complete with splashing, dunking and cannonballing. 

At the same time that Kagome and Inuyasha were trying to drown each other, Nika was in an old warehouse, interrogating a rat youkai. He was currently not yielding any information. That, more that anything was what convinced her that he was working for Kuroko. She let out a sigh. This one wasn't going to be intimidated into talking.

Nika closed her eyes and let her old self emerge. When her eyes opened again, they were a pure red. 

Nika advanced slowly on the lesser youkai with a predatory stalk, not taking her eyes off him. She had vowed never to kill again, but that didn't mean she couldn't doother things. Nika grinned maliciously, her elongated fangs poking over her lips. She was in for some fun.

Kagome and Inuyasha had stayed in the pool almost all night, their energy slowing down after a few hours. They had relaxed, staring up at the sky and occasionally at each other. At around four in the morning, Inuyasha turned to her.

"Hi." he said softly. 

"Hi." Her return was just as soft. Her eyes focused on his lips and she leaned in.

It started off as a sweet, romantic kiss was quickly becoming a passionate, needy kiss. Before long, Inuyasha was leaning against the side of the pool, Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands roamed over his chest and his neck, one coming to rest on the back of his head, fingers tangled in his hair.

I'd tell you what happened next, but, well, it just wouldn't be polite.

Black and silver eyes glowed in the darkness. This was not good. That girlshe had seen everything. Her agent had failed, been seen twice. She would have to take care of him. 

Kuroko curled her lip in disgust. That damned girl had set the police on her track. She wasn't afraid of the police, oh no. But there was one who she called a worthy opponent. 

Kuroko made a strange noise, halfway between a crow and a growl. That girl would die. Her plans would not be exposed. It was too early, too early.

Nika came home late to her family. Nothing out of place there. But something wasdifferent. Sesshoumaru could sense it. He sniffed his mate carefully, but could find no difference in her scent.

Nika greeted her children happily, hugging Rin and Aoshi, Mariko hugging her leg. Nika cooed at Sakura, content in her father's arms, grinning at her mother with a toothless mouth. Nika kissed her mate lightly, then shed her jacket.

"C'mon lovies, time for bed."

"Aww, mom!" came a chorus of little voices. Nika laughed.

"Look, it's way past your bedtime. Go on, brush your teeth and get ready, and Momma will read a story to you, okay?" The three little ones cheered and raced each other upstairs. 

Nika took Sakura from Sesshoumaru's arms, smiling at him while she did so, and went to put her down. Sesshoumaru went into the kitchen to put away the dinner dishes. A few minutes later, Nika came back down, blessing the gods that Sakura was such an easy child.

Sesshoumaru smiled at Nika as she put her arms around him, relaxing into his embrace.

"Hard day at work?"

Nika nodded. "Evil. Literally. Bringing back some memories." Nika held him tighter, burying her face in his neck. Sesshoumaru rubbed her back soothingly.

"Bad ones?"

Nika nodded. "I'm okay, though. Just want to be here with you though." Nika lifted her head and gave her mate a slow, deep kiss.

Suddenly, a chorus of "Ew's" interrupted the moment. Nika and Sesshoumaru looked up. Rin, Aoshi and Mariko stood in the doorway, all looking equally grossed out.

Nika laughed, with Sesshoumaru chuckling behind her.

"Can we have our story now?" Nika smiled.

"Alright, alright! What do you want to have me read?" Nika looked over her shoulder at her mate, smiling softly while her children dragged her off, chattering away.

Sesshoumaru thought back over what she had said. That would explain why he was sensingwhatever it was. Sesshoumaru dismissed the feeling, tucking it away in the back of his mind.

Sei settled herself on the roof of the building across from the dojo in which the girl was currently working out. She found herself glad that Kuroko had not told her to fight with the girl. It was obvious she knew what she was doing. She set up her rifle and lowered her face to aim.

Just as she was about to cock the gun, a new person came in. The girl's boyfriend. She watched as they talked. When they seemed to wind down and the boy was about to leave, Sei cocked the gun and aimed. Bad move. The boy tensed. Sei shot just as he pulled the girl down to the floor with him. The bullet passed harmlessly through the window. Sei cursed and rolled out of sight, dismantling her gun. She put it away and got the hell out of there. She would just have to kill the girl another day.

Inuyasha slowly stood up, lifting his hand off her back.

"Holy fucking _shit_!"

Inuyasha made a point not to ask if she was okay.

"What the fucking _hell_?!"

"Kag, could you calm down?"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!? I was nearly _killed_!! If you hadn't been thereoh God! I'd be _dead_!" Inuyasha winced. He was trying not to think of that. His breath was coming in short pants, and he was very aware of the fact that death had just brushed him. If he hadn't heard that click

Suddenly, he was aware of Kagome squeezing the breath out of him.

"Kagome?"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou" 

Inuyasha looked down at her, putting his arms around Kagome and hugging her nearly as hard as she was hugging him.

"I love you, you know that?"

Her comment taking him by surprise, Inuyasha nodded. Before he had a chance to say anything back, she was kissing him in a thank-god-we're-alive way. But it quickly changed into a I-almost-died-and-now-I-want-you kiss. It would be the second time in a day, not that Inuyasha was _complaining_ or anything.

Kagome put that incident in her Five Most Erotic Moments list, second place. She did find it a little strange that one of her most erotic moments happened right after she was nearly killed, but hey. It made her realize just how much she loved Inuyasha.

The first thing they did after taking long showers, was tell their friends what had happened. Inuyasha had gone to the dojo to ask Kagome if she wanted to come to dinner. He and Miroku were cooking. She had said yes, and he was about to leave when he heard a click. He recognized it as a gun and pulled Kagome to the ground. A second later, the glass ahead and behind them shattered.

It was a little suprising no one came around to see what had happened. The gun had a silencer, but glass breaking isn't very silent. Kagome supposed that everyone was just to busy and passed it off as an accident or something.

The next thing the two did was go to the police station to report it. They demanded to see Nika, and told her everything.

"They're going to be after from now on."

"What?"

"You've set us on their trail. You saw the youkai outside your window. They want you dead."

Kagome's eyes had gotten very wide. As tough as she was, she really didn't like the idea of a crime syndicate after her.

Nika must have seen the fear in Kagome's eyes.

"They'll be teams of undercover agents at your school at all times. I'll assign one to follow you, and make sure that some of them are youkai. If this happens again, we'll be ready." 

Kagome nodded, looking a bit more relaxed.

"In the mean time, we should probably give you some training. You have traces of miko power in your blood. With some lessons, you might be able to sense youki and where it's coming from.

"I hate to put you through this, Kagome. But we want you safe, and they want you dead. They are afraid of you. Remember that."

"They're afraid of me?" Somehow that was little hard to believe. 

"Yes. Otherwise, they wouldn't be trying to kill you. You have information on them, you set us on their trail, as I said before."

Kagome nodded, taking a deep breath. "Righty then. Should I just go home now? I kinda want to call my mother." Nika nodded.

"Yes, that's all for now. You are dismissed."

Kagome stood and left Nika's office. Inuyasha sat in the waiting room for her, deep in thought. As soon as Kagome came back from meeting with Nika, he jumped up.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Kagome! What did she say?"

Kagome grinned a bit at her boyfriend. "She's putting surveillance teams at school, and there will be one following me pretty much everywhere. Undercover, of course. All OO7 like. She also wants me to get some miko training, as she said she senses some power in me."

"Yeah, I noticed it too. It flares when you get mad." In fact, it flared so powerfully that he had noticed some of the lesser youkai in the dorms cringe a bit when they were fighting in public. His girl was a powerful one, alright.

"Really? That's interesting." Kagome looked thoughtful. "I guess I'll take those lessons, then. Hey! Maybe they can give me firearms training too!" Kagome looked too excited for her own good. Inuyasha decided then and there that guns and Kagome equaled not good. 

Kagome, for all her powers of observance, could not spot the policemen who were watching her. Inuyasha took to pointing them out to her after she slugged him for chuckling. 

She started taking lessons from an old woman on her miko powers, which were not nearly as fun as she thought they might be. She wanted to know how to sense youki, not be able to cure a cough with an herb, for Kami's sake! But she was able to wheedle one of the detectives, Watanabe-san, into giving her lessons on how to aim and shoot a gun.

A couple of weeks into her lessons Kagome could sense youki around her, and Inuyasha no long had to point out the agents to her. Well, at least not the youkai ones.

Kagome was with Sango when it happened, walking to the nearby Starbucks for a quick latte and danish before class. It was a freezing Wednesday morning, as mornings tend to be in December. They had almost reached the door when Kagome stiffened. Sango looked at her friend in alarm.

"What's wrong?"

"I sense youki. Dammit. Where is that team when I need them?!" Kagome was looking around with both her eyes and her miko powers, reaching out, trying to pinpoint where the youki was coming from without acting to abnormally. She continued walking, but slowed down.

A man passed them. Kagome let out a tiny gasp and then hit herself in the forehead.

"What?"

"It was that man I was sensing. He must be some sort of youkai. Thank Kami. Had me a little freaked." 

Sango breathed out. "Can we get our coffee now? Without any more freaky youki sensing?"

"Please."

As the girls started walking again, Sei sighed in relief. She had almost had her cover blown. She aimed carefully and put her finger on the trigger.

Kagome felt another twitch at the edge of her brain. _It's just another harmless civilian youkai, Kagome. Calm down._ She reassured herself. Yet, when something told her to duck, she did without thinking.

Sei shot and cursed. She missed! She shot again, mindless of the chaos that was erupting around the coffee shop. She felt something pierce her neck at the exact second she fired the second time.

Two echoing screams filled the air.

A/N: *cackles* Hee hee hee!!! Cliffhanger! Not one of you can guess what happens next! Hah! *dodges various sharp objects* Hey!


	7. Disjointed

**__**

A/N: Just a bit of a teaserit's late, what can I say? I'll explain it fully next chapter, which I'll work on tomorrow, probably have out tomorrow. Cyber cookie to whoever can tell me who I'm talking about in each scene!

Previously, On A Shot In The Dark: Sei shot and cursed. She missed! She shot again, mindless of the chaos that was erupting around the coffee shop. She felt something pierce her neck at the exact second she fired the second time.

Two echoing screams filled the air.

A Shot In The Dark

Chapter Seven

Disjointed

Nika was working when she got the call. She immediately dropped everything and snapped at anyone who spoke to her on the way out. She clambered into her car and sped off towards to hospital, hoping fervently that she would be okay.

Miroku was in the dorm room doing homework. He got the call, grabbed his coat and cell and ran to his car, calling Inuyasha on the way.

Inuyasha was in class. With no thought to the teacher, he rushed out, leaving his things. He ran all the way across campus to his bike, hopped on and took off, leaving skid marks.

Sei was lying in a bed at the hospital, her vision coming and going. She knew if would only be a matter of time. She had lost feeling in her legs already. Those bastards. Sei's vision went black once again as she lost feeling in her stomach and a searing pain swept her body.

He sat at the edge of her bed, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Don't you dare leave me. Don't you _dare_." he whispered to her, tightening his hold on her hand. He lifted it gently to his lips and kissed the knuckles.

She buried herself in his arms, wishing it all away. She felt so safe in his arms. He hugged her fiercely, a tear escaping his eye. They stood in silence, earning the occasional sympathetic look from a nurse or doctor.

When she awoke, there was a dull pain throbbing in her chest. She blinked, unaccustomed to the bright light.

"Where am I?"

A voice answered her unexpectedly, making her jump. "The hospital, dear. You're friends are waiting for you. Should I send them in?"

"Yes, please."

He arrived at the hospital and stormed in, yelling wildly for her. The nurses tried to calm him down, but he insisted on seeing her. One nurse took him to a trauma room, where he could see doctors working on her. They had stripped her down to her bra. She wouldn't like that, he thought. Had she been awake, she probably would've hit them.

Nika got there to seem them all in one big hug. She jogged over to them, fear in her eyes.

"Is she-?"

"We-we don't know. They haven't told us yet." He answered her shakily. Nika's heart deflated and she sat down with a thud on one of the waiting room chairs.

"Oh god" Inuyasha rushed to comfort her.

"She'll be okay. She has to be. Right?" He looked up to the other two standing behind him. They nodded.

"Right."

She smiled softly at him. "I'll be okay."

"You're feeling good?"

"A bit achy, but that's to be expected, right?"

He grinned half-heartedly.

"Stop being so mopey. I'm alive, aren't I? That's a good thing."

"Very much so. I love you, you know."

She looked amazed. "Really?"

He nodded firmly. "I know I haven't really said it, and when I heard-the first thing I thought was that I hadn't said I love you. So there you are. I love you, with all my heart."

She bit her lip. "I love you too, baby. I love you too. I always will."

They sealed their promise with a kiss.


	8. Tears

A/N: Aaaand..Nika got it right! laughs I love you, girl. Yes, woman, you got it right. I didn't think I made it _too_ cryptic, but ya never know, do ya? Sooo, here's the next chap, where things areer, made clear.

A Shot In The Dark

Chapter Eight

Tears

Sango groaned. She was so _bored_. Laying in a hospital all day was not her idea of fun. She felt fine, honestly. But no, they kept her for observation. What was gonna happen, they suddenly remember they forgot to put an organ back in?

The bandaged girl picked up the TV remote and flicked the machine on. It roared to life, some talk show on the screen. Sango flipped the channels. She settled on an old episode of Furi Kuri and lay back.

She sighed. She sorely missed Miroku. Not that she didn't miss her other friends, but he was her lover. She hated being cooped up in a hospital room all alone. Sango had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to jump him when she got out. Maybe they had better soundproof the walls

She had almost dropped off to sleep, despite Haruka and her antics when the door opened. Kagome stuck her head in.

"Sango?"

"Kagome!" Sango nearly cried in relief. "Tell them to let me out! I'm going insane in here!"

Kagome grinned slightly and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her. "At least you've got a room to yourself."

"I'm thrilled."

Kagome sat down, an uncharacteristically somber expression on her face. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

The other girl bowed her head. "I'm so happy you're okay, Sango."

"Somehow, you don't strike me as a very happy person at the moment. What is it?"

Kagome sighed. "It's just-" She stopped.

"What?"

"It's my fault, you know? They're after me. They _were_ after me. And I know it was them, because who else would be shooting at us?"

Sango lowered her eyes.

"You should've seen Inuyasha. After we heard you were stable and out of the OR, he went right down to the station and chewed them all out. He was so angry that the teams weren't there.

"Jesus Sango, I was thinking. I saw you go down, and I heard you scream, and the first thing that went through my mind was_ 'I'm glad that wasn't me.' _And I feel terrible about it, y'know? You're ,y best friend, but all I could think was how happy I was that it wasn't me on the ground, bleeding.

"I just-It was my fault in the first place, and then I have to go and think like that. Dammit. Sango, can you forgive me?"

Sango looked at her friend, who had tears glistening in her eyes. It wasn't often that Kagome cried, and Sango felt her heart wrench at the sight of it. "Oh, hun, of course I can! I probably would've felt the same way, and if it was me, I'd be torn up about it too. And it's not your fault. And I don't blame you. You just happened to be in the wrong place and the wrong time. C'mere." Sango opened her arms, and Kagome rushed into them, careful of her wound.

"I was worried-"

"I know."

The two girls sat and hugged each other in silence. Words at that point would not only have been inappropriate, but insulting as well.

The hospital let Sango go the next day, having decided that further observation was not necessary. They supplied her with a lot of painkillers and orders to come back in a week to get checked up. Sango agreed, grumbling

Once outside, she took a deep breath and grinned wildly. "I'm free! I'm free, I'm free, I'm free" she continued her litany most of the way back to the campus, thoroughly annoying Kagome. But under the elation that she was free, Sango was a bit disappointed. Where was Miroku? Shouldn't _he_ be the one picking her up?

She shrugged mentally and decided to forget it. She'd see him soon enough. He was probably just busy or something.

Kagome was chattering on about something as they made their way to the dorm, Sango wasn't really paying attention. They stopped in front of their room, and Kagome flung open the door.

"Welcome home!"

Sango stared in wonder. Crowded in her room were at least twenty people. Maybe more. She blinked several times and Kagome laughingly pushed her forward. She was met by many hugs and handshakes, many well wishes and smiles. She didn't eve know she _had_ this many friends! There was Sarah, from art. The eccentric American was grinning from ear to ear while munching on cheese. And Kindachi from Psych. Gods above!

Then Sango noticed something and frowned lightly. Where was Miroku? Shouldn't he have been at the front?

She felt a mouth on her neck and spun around, ready to knock the person's brains out. "Miroku!"

"Miss me?" He got his answer when Sango, true to her earlier prediction, jumped on him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Ooh, buddy, you are going to get an even more enthusiastic answer later when we're alone." Miroku's heart rate quickened. "Where were you?"

"Just getting something ready. I'm sorry I was late. Here, to make up for it." He handed her a little red velvet box. Sango blinked and took it gingerly. She started to open it, looking up at Miroku with questioning eyes. He nodded, smiling gently, and she opened the little box all the way.

Sango gasped. What met her eyes was a beautiful necklace, strung on a delicate silver chain. It was a small dragon, curled around a green stone that sparkled as it moved.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Like it? Miroku, you dolt, I love it! It's gorgeous!"

Miroku chuckled and lifted the necklace out of the box and fastening it on her neck. "It looks beautiful on you."

Sango growled. "You know what? I may not be able to wait until later." She kissed his fiercely. A couple people looked away in embarrassment.

When Sango released her hold on his mouth, Miroku didn't think he could wait either. He grabbed her hand and the two slunk off, grinning at each other seductively.

Flashback

Sei groaned as she woke back up. Feeling had left her body all the way up to her neck She grunted in pain, wondering what woke her. She had shut off her body, so to speak, trying to ignore the pain.

"Sei."

Sei froze. She knew that voice, all to well. But, the mistress _here_? At the hospital?

"You have failed me."

__

And you poisoned me. Fair trade, don't you think?

"I know you cannot speak now. Soon, it will consume all of you, and there will be nothing left of you but a shell."

Sei had never thought it possible to hate a being as much as she hated her mistress right then. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought of her mate, her children.

"I will not harm them. You have my word." Kuroko spoke, as if she had read Sei's mind. "All I came for was this." Kuroko reached down and plucked Sei's necklace off her neck. "You are free from me now. I leave you to die in peace."

__

Bitch. What good is it now, my freedom?

Sei blacked out again, calling for her mate in her mind.

End Flashback

Nika drove home, a scowl on her beautiful features. Where had the teams been? They claimed they were there, and sensed nothing until the actual shooting. They couldn't identify where the shots were coming from, nor if the shooter were human or youkai. Idiots. Nika hissed at a man who cut on front of her, honking loudly. She felt the sudden urge to rip out his throat and repressed it. With all the recent event, memories long pushed down were floating back up. Kuroko, Naraku. Her desire for blood again.

She would _not_ give in! She had a mate, and a family this time. Sesshoumaru _was still alive_.

Nika growled faintly as she pulled into the driveway. She wanted nothing more than to take refuge in her mate's arms. His presence always soothed her, and her lust for bloodshed always quieted when he was around.

Stepping over the threshold of her home, Nika kicked off her shoes. It was late, and her children were no doubt in bed already. She crept up to their rooms, kissing each lightly on the temple. She made her way to her own room, the one she shared with Sesshoumaru and closed the door silently. She saw the lump in the bed and began to undress, slipping on a pair of shorts and a tank top and climbing under the warm sheets. She reached out for her mate, snuggling into his chest.

Sesshoumaru sniffed in his sleep and moved his arms to wrap around her. His mate was back, and everything was fine.

Nika sighed in his arms, feeling safe and happy. She pressed her face to Sesshoumaru's neck and slowly fell asleep, listening to his pulse.

The morning light woke Kagome out of a deep slumber. She grumbled and covered herself with the blanket, curling up further into the body next to her hers. She felt rather than heard a deep chuckle emanating from Inuyasha's chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning."

Kagome's response was an unintelligible grunt. She pushed her head out of the covers and squinted at her boyfriend. She was rather comical looking, what with her hair sticking in every direction and her eyes half closed from sleep. "What time is it?"

Inuyasha glanced at his watch. "Around eight thirty."

"Ugh. I don't have class for another two hours. I wanna go back to sleep."

Inuyasha chuckled again as she buried her face in his chest, content to lay with her in the morning sun.

Kagome ran her tongue across her teeth. "Now I have to get up."

"Why?"

"I can't go back to sleep without brushing my teeth. And after that, I want a shower. Not that last night's_activities_," she grinned, "weren't pleasant, but I _really_ need to bathe."

Inuyasha kissed her and let her go reluctantly. "Oh, fine, but after you, I get a shower."

"Right. You know, I love having a dorm with a bathroom."

"How did you get one, by the way? You never told me."

"Remember that scholarship I got?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it made it possible for me to blow some extra bucks on a good dorm room. And next year, I am s_o_ getting an apartment."

"Sounds positively sinful."

Kagome turned to grin at Inuyasha. She stood up and pulled a robe around her shoulders, heading for the bathroom.

"I won't be long. Watch TV or something."

"Right."

Knowing his girlfriend's love of long showers, Inuyasha reached over to his bag and pulled out the fourth Harry Potter and began reading avidly.

That was how Kagome found him thirty minutes later, sprawled on her bed, the sheets just barely covering his lean body, reading about the boy wizard. She chuckled.

"I'm out." Inuyasha looked up and nodded.

"Gimme ten minutes." He marked his place in the book, scooped up his bag and headed for the shower. Kagome smiled after him and got dressed in jeans and a Malice Mizer t-shirt.

The phone rang. "Coming!" she called, nonsensically to the phone ran to pick it up.

"Hello, Higurashi Kagome."

"Call them off."

"Excuse me?" _What in all hells_

"The police. Call them off. Drop the investigation."

Kagome's blood grew cold. "Who-who are you?" She was disgusted to note that her voice shook.

"Call them off. Otherwise, we might have to take drastic measures."

"What?"

"Tell me, could you live without your friend Sango? Or that boy of hers, Miroku? Your family? The kid, the old man, your mother? How about Inuyasha." Kagome's stomach dropped. "Do as I say, or, one by one, they will die. And it will hang over your head."

"Wha-what do you want?" Kagome screwed up her eyes, her hands shaking.

"I know you saw her. And I know you were planning on telling them later today." Kagome's eyes grew. How could this person have known?

"You will not tell them. She has been disposed of. You will tell them you saw nothing, heard nothing, until the shot. You will tell them you thought they were aiming for someone else. You will not tell anyone of our talk. If you do, say goodbye first to the one you love the most."

The line went dead. Kagome dropped it with trembling hands and slid to the floor, one hand over her mouth. She rocked, silent tears coming from her eyes. That- woman, Kagome realized- had threatened to kill Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, Mama, Souta, Jii-chan. Kagome had seen a glimpse of the shooter, enough to know that it was a woman, a woman with black eyes and blue hair. She had thought it would help the investigation, if she told. But nownow she could not. If she did_Oh god._

Kagome made a decision. She would distance herself. The more she was with them, the more they were in danger. Kagome didn't want to let it go, wanted to know why that man was murdered, to stop it from happening again. _But I have to. _Kagome bowed her head. Hearing the shower turn off, Kagome stood and quickly wiped her eyes, placing a mask over her drawn face.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna be late." Inuyasha sauntered into the little kitchen, looking delicious in a tight t-shirt and jeans. Kagome almost burst into tears, knowing she had to leave him But not now. A little more time with him. Just a little.

She pouted. "Damn. Fine. Go, before you're late."

Inuyasha grinned and kissed on the lips. "Thanks. I love you!" He called over his shoulder as he left.

"I love you too."

The door slammed.

__

I love you too.


	9. Forbidden Trousers

**__**

A/N: Here ya are. There's another a/n at the bottom. Nika, I dedicate this chapter to you. Hope you like it!

Oh, btw, I'm working on that untitled fic about shifters, the one Dance belongs to. I feel like I'm writing a novel, what with the character lists, and that map

Previously, On A Shot In The Dark: "I'm gonna be late." Inuyasha sauntered into the little kitchen, looking delicious in a tight t-shirt and jeans. Kagome almost burst into tears, knowing she had to leave him But not now. A little more time with him. Just a little.

She pouted. "Damn. Fine. Go, before you're late."

Inuyasha grinned and kissed on the lips. "Thanks. I love you!" He called over his shoulder as he left.

"I love you too."

The door slammed.

I love you too.

A Shot In The Dark

Chapter Nine

Forbidden Trousers

Inuyasha was beginning to get worried. Kagome had been very different, the past week. It wasn't her monthly bleeding, it wasn't the right time. She just seemedstrange. She barely spoke to him anymore. Or Sango, or Miroku. It was as if she had done a complete one eighty from her normal disposition.

Even Sango had noticed it after a while. She had been a bit wrapped up in Miroku, and the joy of being out of the hospital, that it escaped her notice for a day or two. But now it was very apparent that something was up with Kagome.

Even weirder was that Kagome told Nika that she had thought the shooter was aiming for someone else outside Starbucks. That whoever it was wasn't trying to get or Sango. Sango gave her an incredulous look, but stayed silent.

Kagome began waving things off, being flippant about the entire situation. She acted like she wanted the police to stop the investigation. In fact, when a few reports on Kuroko, who they believed to be behind the attempted murder of Kagome, were found to be missing, Kagome didn't seem worried. She had just shrugged it off.

It was scaring him, to say the least. She barely talked to him, her boyfriend, didn't kiss him, didn't spend the night with him. Hell, she hadn't hugged him in three days! Something wasn't right. And he was going to find out what it was.

Sango jumped when she heard the knock on her door. "Coming!" She closed her Literature textbook and opened the door. "Inuyasha? What's up?"

"Is Kagome here?"

"No, she's in Art-"

"Good." Inuyasha cut her off. "I want to talk to you about her."

Sango stiffened. "Oh. Come in, then."

She opened the door wider and he stepped inside and sat himself on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"So." Sango said, walking back to her desk, turning the chair so she could face him.

"So. Do you know what's up? Has she told you anything?"

"No. she doesn't really talk to me anymore."

"Sango, this is scaring me."

Sango looked at him. "It's scaring me too." she said, softly.

"Why were you surprised, that day at the police station? When she told Nika she thought the shooter wasn't aiming for her?"

Sango blinked. Inuyasha had never been one to beat around the bush. Especially in matter like these. She was drawn back to the conversation she had had with Kagome in the hospital.

__

Kagome sat down, an uncharacteristically somber expression on her face. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

The other girl bowed her head. "I'm so happy you're okay, Sango."

"Somehow, you don't strike me as a very happy person at the moment. What is it?"

Kagome sighed. "It's just-" She stopped.

"What?"

"It's my fault, you know? They're after me. They were after me. And I know it was them, because who else would be shooting at us?"

"She told me-she told me that it was her fault. She said that they were after her, and I was her fault I got hurt. She knew it was them, because why else would someone just start shooting up a Starbucks?"

Sango turned her head towards the window.

"That's why I was surprised. She said-she said she knew. And then she denies it, coming out with this bullshit about shooting at someone else.

"That's when I got scared. Why? Why would she lie? It's not right."

Inuyasha said nothing for a long while. The echoes of Sango's words rung in his head.

He blew out a breath. "I'm going to talk to her."

Sango looked at him. "Do you think she'll talk to you?"

"She'll have to. I'm not giving her a choice."

Despite the chill that ran down her spine at those words, Sango nodded. "Don't hurt her."

"Never."

He stood and left. Sango sat a few more moments in silence, gazing out the window. Then, slowly, she turned back to her Literature homework.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall opposite the Art room, waiting for her to emerge. He let his mind go over and over Sango's words, and the way Kagome had been acting, but couldn't find a reason for it.

The door opened. Inuyasha straightened. Students filed out the class, talking and laughing. Kagome was the last out. She looked up, caught his eyes and froze. The other people all seemed to disappear at once, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome the only people left in the hall.

Kagome broke the uncomfortable silence. "Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Oh."

Inuyasha stared at her. Kagome fidgeted, feeling very nervous.

"Um, what is it?"

"We need to talk."

Kagome's heart and stomach sunk at his words. Talk. He was probably going to chew her out. She wondered if any of them were going to confront her about her sudden change. After a week had passed, she had been hoping that they would not bother her about it and respect her personal space. Apparently, she had been wrong.

"Oh. Right."

Inuyasha took her arm firmly and led her outside. Her throat closed up when she realized they were under the tree where he had served her his homemade stir fry.

"Sit."

Kagome sat. Inuyasha followed suit.

"Now. You are going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you." His voice was deceptively calm, and that scared her even more that if he had been yelling.

"Nothing, really."

"It's not nothing."

"Really, it is. I'm fine."

"You are not 'fine'." he said scathingly. "If you were fine, you'd talk to me. You'd talk to Miroku, to Sango. You'd kiss me, hug, me, hell, punch me, but you wouldn't be like this. You are not _'fine'_"

Kagome swallowed nervously. Inuyasha could smell the tenseness and it only served to reinforce his belief that everything was out of whack.

"Look, I'm just going through some stuff right now. There's a lot on my mind-"

"So talk about it."

"It's not that important." _Baby, stop it. I don't want to lose you._

"It's important enough to make you forget your friends."

Kagome was silent.

"What's going on, baby?" His voice was softer, pleading and it broke her heart to hear it.

"Nothing, I told you."

"Why are you trying to stop the investigation? Why did you tell Nika that you thought the shooter wasn't there for you when you told Sango the exact opposite at the hospital? Kagome, you're scaring

me."

The confession made Kagome close her eyes. She sighed, and plastered a soft smile on her lips. Blue grey opened again and found amber. Kagome lifted up a hand and placed it on his cheek.

"It's nothing, baby."

"Bullshit!" He stood up and Kagome flinched. "You expect me to fucking believe that?"

"Inuyasha-"

"_Quit lying to me!_"

Kagome bit her lip. _I wish I could. I wish to god I could, but I can't._

She didn't say anything to Inuyasha's outburst. He felt his heart sink.

"InuyashaI think we'd better stop seeing each other."

His jaw dropped. "_What?_"

"You heard me."

"Kagome-!"

"Goodbye."

And she was gone. The only woman he could ever love stood and walked away from him. He didn't see her go. Just, one minute she was there, the next she wasn't. She had left his life completely. Inuyasha fell to his knees and stared at the ground. _Kagome_

Naraku snarled. _Dammit._ He was cornered. All he had wanted was a nice drink, but no, these goons had to come in and ruin it. Just cause he was working for the good side now

Naraku stood slowly. The group of men blinked at him in unison, as if they had been trained. _They probably were, knowing Kuroko._

"Excuse me. May you be helped?" The underlying threat in his voice was either not heard or discarded. Naraku suspected it was the former. Stupid thick headed creatures.

When Naraku tried to leave, they converged on him. "Ah, so that's how it is. Pity. I thought you would've wanted to leave here alive."

__

Phoebe saw him, arms chained to the wall, shirt open to the waist, displaying the flat planes of his abdomen. He straightened on seeing her, causing his satin breeches to tighten across his narrow hips.

"Oh, Sebastian!" Phoebe flung herself across the room towards her beloved, her frail gown tattered where the Dark Wizard Tristan had torn it. "I surely thought you were lost to me forever!"

"My love! Oh, mind the hair, that's a pet." Phoebe pressed herself against her beloved, eliciting a moan. Her milky bosom heaved against him.

"Phoebe, you must leave! It is a trap!"

"No, my love, I could never leave you!" A deep booming laugh sounded throughout the dungeon.

"Ah, Phoebe, my sweet, there you are." Phoebe turned to see the Dark Wizard Tristan leaning handsomely against the stone wall.

"I will never be your sweet!" Phoebe cried defiantly, tossing back her mane of silky ebony hair.

The Dark Wizard Tristan chuckled. His laugh, like everything else about him, was ineffably manly- from the muscular arms revealed by his tight shirt to his emerald eyes and tangles of golden hair, he was truly a gorgeous slab of masculinity, a sight to behold. And, Phoebe reminded herself quickly, Evil.

"You will. Or your lover Sebastian, to whom you so desperately cling, will die by my hand. After sufficient torturing, of course."

Phoebe gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would," he asserted, smiling in a satisfied way. "I'd like it to. I am Evil, after all, and take pleasure in dastardly and pointless acts of sadism"

He stood and walked catlike towards Phoebe. His lean, graceful from was like to that of a panther's. Phoebe trembled-truly, he was Evil, but no man had ever excited her this much, before or since-

Nika started as a loud knocking on her door interrupted Phoebe's inner struggle. "One second!" She put a bookmark in her book, _Forbidden Trousers_, and answered the door.

Outside was the last person she'd ever expect. He was covered in blood, his long tresses matted together from it. He swayed on the doorstep, and any anger that might have been there for coming to her house was put away and she caught him and helped him inside. _Sesshoumaru's going to _kill_ me_

Nika sat Naraku down in the kitchen, filling the sink with hot water and taking a dishcloth, wetting it in the stream from the faucet.

She turned the water off, walked back to Naraku and began wiping the blood of his face.

"What happened to you?" Nika asked as she cleaned his face of the dark liquid. How much of the blood was his own?

Naraku looked at her. "Kuroko sent some goons."

"Why'd you come here?" Nika rinsed the cloth out, dying the water in the sink red. She returned to cleaning him, taking his shirt off and wiping down his arms and chest.

"I don't know. I justcame here. I need your help." Nika stopped at looked at him in shock. Naraku, admitting he needed help?

"You need my help?" she repeated slowly. Naraku nodded. "How can I help you?"

"She'll come after me again. I don't particularly want to die, and I was hoping that maybe you would consent to assisting me in that goal. I have a lot of information on her, and she knows it."

"What information do you have?"

"What do you need?"

Nika looked at him appraisingly for a long minute. "Alright. But you attempt to hurt any of my family or my friends, and Kuroko won't have to kill you, because I will." Inwardly, Nika was surprised. She had meant that threat, as opposed to before when she had been bluffing. Would she kill again?

Naraku, unaware of her internal battle, nodded. "I have no wish to."

"Not even Kagome?"

A look of disgust passed across his features quickly. "No, suprisingly. I will always hate her, but I can live with it."

Nika nodded. "Good. Now go take a shower before my kids come home and you scare them to death with your executioner impersonation. Incidentally, is any part of you injured? Or is all that blood someone else's?"

"A few minor cuts, nothing I cannot deal with."

Nika nodded and pushed him up the stairs. "The towels are in the closet across from the bathroom, which is down the hall to the left. I'll put some clothes outside the door for you."

Naraku made no outward sign that he had heard, but walked up the stairs. A few minutes later, Nika heard the shower turn on. She went upstairs, pulled a few of her mate's old clothes out from the back of their closet and laid them at the bathroom door.

Going back downstairs, she flopped onto the couch and opened her book, picking up where she left off.

A/N: Okay, I was planning on a longer chapter, but I need to do some planning.the next few chapter are kind of vague in my mind. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out.

Anyway, I hope you liked it. I had so much fun writing that excerpt from _Forbidden Trousers_. It's not an actual book, by the way, at least as far as I know. Hee.

Adrian rolls her eyes


	10. Mornie Utulie

Previously, On A Shot In The Dark: Naraku made no outward sign that he had heard, but walked up the stairs. A few minutes later, Nika heard the shower turn on. She went upstairs, pulled a few of her mate's old clothes out from the back of their closet and laid them at the bathroom door.

Going back downstairs, she flopped onto the couch and opened her book, picking up where she left off.

A Shot In The Dark

Chapter Ten

Mornie Utulie

Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong the second he got within scenting distance of his house. There was a foreign smell, a youkai. Sesshoumaru trusted his mate, but another male youkai in his home without his knowledge or consent-Sesshoumaru's blood ran like fire through his veins.

When he came bursting in through the doorway, he spied Nika sitting on the couch reading. She looked up as he crashed through the door, wincing.

"Hello, love." Her voice was tentative, the way it got when she was going to say something he didn't like.

"What the hell is another youkai doing in my house?!"

"Yes, well, it's a long story. No, not really, just a boring one. How was your day at work?"

Nika knew her attempts at stalling were hopeless, but she tried anyway.

"Nika," Sesshoumaru breathed out, "I love you, and I trust you, but who the hell is in my house?"

"Naraku."

Sesshoumaru blinked. He was sure he had heard wrong. "Excu-"

"You heard me."

"Naraku? _The_ Naraku? The one who attempted to kill my brother? The one you had that fling with way back when? _That_ Naraku?"

"Yes."

To Nika's surprise, her mate blinked and sat down on the couch. "Explain."

Nika inwardly cheered. "Well, I was reading, when he knocked on the door. He was standing out there, bloodied and looking somewhat worse for wear, so I brought him in and cleaned him up a bit." Nika sank gracefully onto the sofa beside her husband.

"I was wondering what he doing at my doorstep, seeing as how I threatened him with death if he came within fifty miles of Kagome, and the college isn't that far away. Turns out Kuroko is after him too, because of the information he has.

"He's pleading sanctuary in return for more information. I'm giving it to him, though if he makes one wrong move, Sess, he's yours."

Sesshoumaru dropped his neck down in thought, and Nika reached up to squeeze it. He let out a soft growl of pleasure and closed his eyes.

"Alright. He can stay. But he does so much as _looks_ at you, our kids, Inuyasha or his friends-"

"Like I said, he's yours. Thank you."

Sesshoumaru gave his mate a swift kiss. "Inuyasha isn't going to like this."

Miroku shot a worried glance at his friend as he plopped down next to him in Literature. Inuyasha's hair, usually well kept, was tangled and frizzy, his shirt was on inside out, and his shoes were untied.

He flinched as Kagome walked into the room. Miroku threw her a scathing glance, and she shivered and averted her gaze. Miroku was on the edge. He had always liked Kagome, but Inuyasha came first, and this _girl_ had damaged Inuyasha, perhaps irreparably.

Kagome walked into class, seeing Inuyasha flinch. Seeing Inuyasha like that, shrinking away from her, was like a knife to the gut. She caught a glare from Miroku and shivered. The temperature had seemed to drop drastically. She looked away.

She sat down next to Sango, but the other girl didn't even look her way. She was staring determinedly at the teacher, glancing every once in a while at her boyfriend and Inuyasha.

Kagome felt truly alone.

It was after class when Inuyasha's cell rang. "Hello?" There was no interest in his voice.

"Brother?

"Sess?

"Yes. I need to speak with you, at my home. It's is serious.

Inuyasha stiffened. He did not like the tone in his brother's voice.

"Ok. I have one more class, then I'll be there.

Inuyasha hung up.

Sesshoumaru heard the bike pull up outside his house at around four. He called Nika down just as Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"Sess?

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. His brother looked terrible, bags under his eyes, and an indescribable _heavy_ feeling around him, like he had lost the one thing keeping his alive.

"Inuyasha. Come in.

Inuyasha walked in and plopped down on the couch. It was a matter of seconds before he was pounced upon by a gaggle of kids. Aoshi, usually not prone to pouncing, was hugging Inuyasha full on, Rin catching hold of his ears, Mariko hanging on to his leg like there was no tomorrow. A little girl was in Nika's arms, a small boy hiding behind her legs.

"I swear, you guys should've been rabbit demons." Nika rolled her eyes.

"This is Sakura," The little girl cooed as she was lowered to Inuyasha's eye level, and he tickled her belly lightly.

Sesshoumaru was relieved to see some of the sadness melt off his brother as he gazed upon the baby.

"Hey, sweet thing. Aren't you pretty?" Inuyasha let the baby curl a hand around his finger.

"And this," said Nika proudly, "Is Inuyasha." The little boy, barely able to walk, peered around his mother's leg. The grown Inuyasha looked shocked. "You didn't!" Shock bled away to immense pride and love as Inuyasha stared at his namesake.

Nika prodded him forward. "Well, go on love, meet your uncle.

Inuyasha held out his arms, and the boy slowly climbed into them. The adult hanyou gaped at him in amazement, smoothing down his hair, looking like he'd been hit by a particularly large truck.

"I-wow. I mean, thanks. I mean-gah.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. "As ever, it does not take much to rob you of words little brother. As much as I love watching you with my children, there is more to this visit than pleasure.

Nika nodded. "C'mon lovies. Time to go upstairs. Daddy's got some important stuff to do." She led her flock of kids out of the room.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of his brother. "We have problems.

Inuyasha snorted. "Do we everÉwhat now?

"Naraku's back.

Inuyasha just stared, his brain not comprehending what his brother had just said. "Huh?

"Naraku. He's being chased by the same people who want Kagome." Sesshoumaru didn't miss the darkening of Inuyasha's eyes when he mentioned Kagome.

"So? Let them get him.

"We can't. He's got vital information.

"Screw vital information! I don't want him anywhere _near_ my friends or Kagome." The way he'd said _my friends or Kagome_ made it clear that Inuyasha did not consider Kagome a friend.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but this is not just about her. This woman, Kuroko, she's dangerous. And if Naraku can help us get her out of the picture, then I am by god going to let him!" Sesshoumaru's voice was quietly fierce.

Inuyasha glared. "Fine. But he does anything-

"Then he is a dead man.

"Glad to know you both place such faith in me." The smooth voice raised Inuyasha's hackles. He turned slowly to see Naraku standing on the stairs, looking a bit amused. "I have no intention of Ôdoing anything', as you say. I merely want a place where I will be safe until they put Kuroko away.

"Ah, well, you may not have come to the right place," growled Inuyasha.

Naraku shrugged. "I have Natsuko's word. She will not break it.

Sesshoumaru snarled. "You do not call her that.

Naraku's eyes sparkled. "And why not? That is the name I know her by.

Fortunately, before either of the two brothers could rip Naraku apart, Nika walked into the room. "Naraku, stop baiting them," she said in a voice like poisoned honey. "Go back upstairs." To Inuyasha's surprise, he turned and left. "I'm taking Rin to voice lessons. Aoshi is staying over at a friend's house. Sakura, Mariko and Inuyasha will be coming with me. Don't kill Naraku, and don't wreck the house." She bustled over to Sesshoumaru and gave him a quick kiss. "Love you.

She left, surrounded by children.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were left in a very quiet house. Sesshoumaru turned to his brother. "Now is as good a time as any to ask you what's up with you and Kagome.

Inuyasha flinched. "Nothing.

"Bullshit.

"No, really. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She left me.

Sesshoumaru was sure he'd heard wrong. "What?

"She left me. Got a weird and distancy after Sango got shot, and when I tried to talk to herÉshe broke it off.

"Do you want to talk about it?

"I am, aren't I?" Inuyasha snapped at his brother, then sighed. "Sorry. It's justÉIt hurts. A lot. Like someone's reached into my chest and pulled out my heart and has it in a jar somewhere, poking in with a sharp stick.

"Was there any warning? Any reason to believe she was going to leave?

"No! I don't get it." Inuyasha collapsed onto the couch.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "That's not right.

"Tell me about it.

"No, I mean that doesn't sound right," Sesshoumaru said. "She wouldn't do something like that for no reason.

"Well, she did, unless I did something terrible without my knowledge.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the wall. "I'll talk to her.

Inuyasha looked up. "What? No. She left. If she wanted me in her life, or even as a friend, she wouldn't have ripped out my soul and stomped on it gleefully.

"Inuyasha. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. And I doubt she stomped on your soul gleefully.

"It was a figure of speech. And I have every right to feel sorry for myself. She was going to be my mate.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother in unadulterated shock. Inuyasha was staring intently the floor, his wrists resting on his knees. Silver bangs covered his eyes, making it impossible to read his expression.

"What?

"I was going to tell her on her birthday," Inuyasha said bitterly. "I would've stayed with her forever, Sess. I would have _died_ for her.

Sesshoumaru, for once, had nothing to say, and instead sank gracefully onto the couch beside his brother and pulled him into a rough hug. Inuyasha put his arms around his brother and did the one thing he didn't ever think he'd be doing in front of his brother.

He cried.

_Phoebe ran through the maze of halls, looking for her beloved. He had been whisked away by the Evil Lady Alegra, hidden in her castle._

_Her moist orb heaved against her shift and she ran into what was obviously a bedroom._

_Sebastian was laying on the bed, looking quite relaxed and handsome in a silk bathrobe, eating grapes._

_"Oh, my love! Sebastian!" Phoebe ran to him and threw herself on the bed beside him._

_Sebastian's eyes opened suspiciously wide, and he looked blankly at her. Phoebe threw back her mane of hair, shining like obsidian in the low torchlight._

_"Oh, er, Phoebe! Whatever are you doing here?_

_"Looking for you of course, beloved. And now I have finally found you!_

_Sebastian looked nervous. "Er, yes, that you did. You can go now. I'm quite fine here._

_"Oh no, I couldn't! I couldn't leave you to the Evil Lady Alegra!_

_"I'm afraid you must," came a deep, sultry voice from the doorway. Sebastian turned his head to the woman standing seductively against the doorjamb with adoration in his eyes._

_The Evil Lady Alegra wore a black corset with thigh high leather boots, holding a whip in one hand. Her long red hair fell past her hips, shining as fire in the light. She sauntered towards Sebastian and Phoebe, her cape flying beautifully behind her._

Sebastian wriggled out of Phoebe's hold and ran to Lady Alegra, and it was only when he began to kiss her passionately that Phoebe thought that something was a bit off-

"Natsuko, if you must read trash, would you kindly not read it _out loud?_

Nika stuck her tongue out at Naraku and placed a bookmark in _Forbidden Trousers_.

"I was just getting to the good part.

"Don't let me stop you.

Nika opened her book and took a breath.

"Nevermind. Let me stop you.

"But we're at the part where-

"I do not care.

Nika scowled and left the room.

Kagome could not take much more. Sango wasn't speaking to her, and it made for very quiet dorm time. Miroku glared at her every time he saw her, and Inuyasha was avoiding her altogether. _But that's what you wanted, right?_

Kagome drew out her sketchbook and looked through it. There were a lot of drawings in it. Mostly of Inuyasha. She nearly broke down when she came upon the one she drew of him one morning, still in bed.

She flipped the book to a new page and took out a pencil.

But try as she might, she couldn't draw anything. She tried and tried, but nothing came to her.

Finally, she drew a line. And another, and another, forming a wing. She continued feverishly, until she had a rough sketch of herself suspended in the air, her head thrown back, and below, a close up of her face.

Tears ran down her face, both sketched and in real life, as she shaded the lips, drew the fine eyelashes, wrote the few lines underneath.

My eyes close in prayer/ As a voice rises/ In rapturous beauty/ A crimson river flowing over my face/ Blinded eyes crying blood/

It was past one when Kagome fell into bed, the picture on her desk.

The next morning, Kagome woke late. Her alarm clock had failed to wake her, and as she grabbed her things from her desk, the drawing from the previous night, in all it's black beauty, fell to the ground, forgotten.

Kagome was confronted after class by none other that Sesshoumaru. She avoided his eyes, knowing he'd probably come to yell at her for hurting his brother.

To her surprise, he did no such thing.

"Kagome," his voice was unwavering and carried no anger in it.

"Yes?

"I want to know why.

Kagome was at a loss. "It just wasn't working.

"Bullshit." Kagome flinched at his tone. "This isn't like you, and I want to know why you've destroyed my brother. I have the right, don't you think?

But I can't tell you.

Kagome didn't meet his eyes.

"You love him, don't you." It was not a question. "I can tell. But if you love him so much, then why, I quote, Ôrip out his soul and stomp on it gleefully'?

Kagome flinched. "He said that?

"Yes. Along with feeling like someone Ôripped out his heart, stuck it in a jar somewhere and is now poking it with a sharp stick'.

Kagome bit her lip. "I don't want to hurt him, but I had to.

"Why?

Kagome remained silent.

"I thought more of you than this. I didn't know you were capable of completely wrecking a person's life with no explanation as to why. He will never be the same, and it is _your fault_." Kagome felt her eyes tear up. "If you decide to be a decent excuse for a human being and tell him why, I might let you come near him.

Sesshoumaru turned away and left, his long stride echoing in Kagome's ears, along with his words, long after he was actually gone.

I might let you come near himÉ.It is your faultÉDecide to be a decent excuse for a human beingÉ.

_But I can't!_ Kagome thought desperately. _I can't, they'll kill him!_

Kagome made a decision. This Kuroko woman had made the biggest mistake she could've. She took away Kagome's reason to live. She had made herself an enemy with nothing to lose, and that is the most dangerous kind.

Kagome knew she where the files were, the old reports. She could easily get to them, the officers knew her.

Kagome straightened her shoulders, wiped her eyes and walked briskly back to her dorm. Classes were not important anymore.

She would find Kuroko, and she would take her down. Kagome knew how to fight, how to work a gun, how to move stealthily. She knew how to mask her scent.

All she had to do was find the bitch.

Kagome stood in front of her closet clad in a bra and a thong. Sango wasn't there, thank god. Kagome reached in a pulled out a pair of yoga pants, black and stretch, allowing for movement. She pulled them on. Next, a shirt. She chose an old muscle tee of Inuyasha's she had stolen, black as well. She sat on her bed and laced up her boots. The long knife she had purchased the other day lay next to her, along with it's thigh band. She secured it right above her knee, at finger level.

The gun she had stolen from the station, along with the blueprints for one of Kuroko's old haunts and several informational files, went to her hip, extra clips next to it.

Kagome shrugged into a black jacket and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. It felt oddly like a ritual, getting ready. Perhaps it was, of a sort.

Grabbing her shoulder bag that held the files, she slung it over her back.

Kagome surveyed herself in the mirror. No makeup for once, and a determined look on her face.

She was ready.

Sango curled further into Miroku, looking at their entwined hands. He stared at the ceiling, his profile sharp in the moonlit room.

Sango missed her. They had been friends for four years, and even now, Sango had a hard time believing Kagome had done what she did. Kagome had been Sango's confidante, her closest friend.

She missed her dearly.

Miroku, as if sensing her thoughts, said calmly, "It doesn't seem right, does it?

Sango shook her head. "No. It's just not something she would do.

"I didn't know her as well as you, but stillÉsomething is off. Inuyasha told me he was going to ask he to be his mate.

Sango gasped. "What?

"Yeah.

They lay together in silence, Miroku's arm lazily stroking Sango's.

"I hope they'll be alright.

"Me too.

Inuyasha sat at the library table, staring unseeingly at his textbook. He hurt all over. It was so strong it was almost physical. He pushed his chair back forcefully, and stood. Sango was with Miroku tonight. Normally, he'd just go to Kagome'sÉbut nowÉ.

Inuyasha strode outside and to his bike, taking off for his brother's house.

Naraku stared at the letter that had come only a few moments ago, slipped under the doorstep.

_Kuroko,_ he thought, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly,_ what have you gotten yourself into now?_

A/N: Yes, well. ahem Don't kill me. Please. The next bit is going to be too long to put in this chapter.

Sorry I haven't updated inÉwell, monthsÉeheh. ;


	11. Tell Me A Story

A/N: I've decided. Shorter chapters, quicker updates. I'm losing readers and reviews! Wah! (Also, read the latest chapter of OPMADP for this make sense. I'm making allusions to things that haven't _quite_ happened in OPMADP yet, but if you read it, you'll get it.)

ALSO also, I'm working on updating Gah! Women!, which has a new name (or will, anywayÉ), the unnamed future fic, a revised version of CL (will not post until all I have is revised and I have a new chappie), the completely new Chosen and Shunned, (BtVS, HP and Inuyasha X-over) ANNND a new chapter of Dangerous Circumstances. As you can tell, I'm a bit busyÉeh heh. --; Too much to doÉCheck my bio for updates on how the chapters are going, k?

Oops. I'm going to be gone from the 7th of August to the 25th. Visiting my sis and my friend in Missouri. I'll be writing loving the laptop. Thank you, school), but I won't be able to update, unless I find a wireless connection ( I probably willÉ). So, yes. Don't expect them, k? when I get backÉ.there should be lots of chapters. For lots of stuff. Hee.

Long ANÉok, how bout you read the chapter now?

Disclaimer: looks at you blankly

Previously, On A Shot In The Dark: Naraku stared at the letter that had come only a few moments ago, slipped under the doorstep.

_Kuroko,_ he thought, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly,_ what have you gotten yourself into now?_

A Shot In The Dark

Chapter Eleven

Tell Me A Story

Kagome crept quietly into the warehouse. It was dark, filled with boxes, as warehouses tend to be, and Kagome felt herself getting goosebumps. It was so quiet, she almost wished she had brought her walkman. But that would've been stupid, she wouldn't have been able to hear anything. Someone could just up and kill her, without her ever noticing.

Kagome searched and searched, going over the relatively small warehouse inch by inch, finding nothing. She was beginning to get more than a little frustrated, and her anger came back with full force.

If she couldn't find the bitch this way, she'd do it another.

Kagome hadn't wanted to do it, seeing as how she didn't _like_ rat youkai, but here she was. Striding into the old and dingy bar, attracting the stares of it's inhabitants, half of which were not human.

Kagome walked confidently up to the bartender. He leered at her.

"What can I get you, pretty lady?

"Information.

"Oh? What kind of information?" His voice was high and wheezy, and it grated on Kagome's nerves.

"I want you to tell me where I can find Kuroko.

The youkai blanched and turned away. "Sorry lady, no can do. Dunno anythin bout a Kuroko.

The next thing he knew, there was a gun at the back of his head. "Jog your memory?

He gulped, and Kagome felt an odd sort of satisfaction. "Oh, _that_ Kuroko. Yeah, I can tell you bout her.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome was in front of an office building. She saw lights on and entered, pushing the big glass doors open. She strode past the security, and when he tried to stop her, she leveled a glare and the barrel of her gun at him.

He looked at it nervously, not because it was a gun, but because it was glowing with miko energy.

"You are going to sit down," Kagome growled, "and let me go upstairs. You will wait twenty minutes before you alert any authorities. No more, no less. Understood?

The man nodded and sat back down, his eyes still trained on the gun.

Kagome called the elevator and stepped inside, holding her gun pointed at the ground, chewing on a piece of gum she had found in her coat. She was a formidable sight, and as the doors closed in front of her, the night guard shivered.

Inuyasha pulled up at his brother's house, knowing it was late and hoping he didn't wake any of the kids. He found the spare key over the doorway and let himself in quietly. He slipped off his shoes and made his way into the living room.

Naraku was sitting on the couch, staring at a piece of paper. Inuyasha stopped dead at the sight of him. Memories flashed through his head, and he became angry. Furious. His emotions were already on edge, but to see Naraku here, in his brother's home, the man responsible for _her_ pain, was too much for his fragile feelings.

He growled.

Naraku looked up and something like a smile played around the corners of his mouth. "Well, if it isn't _Inuyasha_.

Inuyasha took a swipe at Naraku's head. Naraku ducked. "A bit riled up, are we? Hurting over _Kagome_?" Another duck. "I heard about that. _Left _you, did she?

_You fucking bastard_," Inuyasha growled. "You _don't get_ to _talk_ about her!

Naraku laughed cruelly. Inuyasha was about to take another swipe at Naraku, but a strong clawed hand stopped him.

"Don't bait him, Narky. Yash, sit down.

Naraku glared at Nika. "Don't call me that.

Nika raised an eyebrow. "Another word and your out of here.

"Talk, please," said Inuyasha, his fangs bared. Nika levelled a glare at him. "Inuyasha, same goes for you.

Inuyasha shut his mouth.

"Now. Why don't you tell me why you two were intent on killing each other?

"You mean, beside the fact that he hurt Kagome on a daily basis and then _kidnapped_ her? Oh, and _tried to kill me_?

Nika snarled at him, and Inuyasha reluctantly bared his throat.

"Inuyasha, your nerves are too frayed for you to be able to think straight. However, you Naraku, were purposefully baiting him. Why?

Naraku shrugged. "No particular reason. Anyway, you all should be out by now.

"What? Why?

As an answer, Naraku held out the paper he had been holding when Inuyasha came into the room. Nika took it, her eyes speeding across the page. When her eyes widened and she gasped, Inuyasha grabbed it from her.

He blanched.

Miroku woke with a start and fumbled for his cell phone, waking Sango in the process.

"This had better be good, whoever you are.

Sango yawned and looked at her boyfriend, who was becoming steadily whiter. She frowned, but felt a clenching sensation in her stomach when Miroku let out a soft, heartfelt Ôshit'.

"Miroku? What's wrong?

He held up a hand. "My god. She wouldn't. A pause. "You're sure?" another pause. "Yeah. Hold on.

He handed the phone to Sango. "Hello?" Miroku watched as her worried expression melted into shock. "Holy-no! She wouldn't!

Miroku dropped his head onto her shoulder, one hand stroking her belly comfortingly.

"We'll be right there.

Sango hung up, white as a sheet. She slipped out of bed, pulling on pants and a bra frantically. She stilled for a moment when she felt Miroku's arms envelop her from behind. She slumped into him. "She couldn't have. This has to some sort ofÉof joke. Right?

The pleading note in her voice struck Miroku to the bone and he tightened his grip. He placed a light kiss on the base of her neck.

"When I think about itÉremember with Naraku." Sango nodded. "She was capable of doing that, but I'm worried that she's _not_ capable of coming out of this one alive.

Miroku let go and Sango grabbed a shirt, throwing it on. Miroku found his discarded clothes from earlier that night and put them back on, grabbing his jacket and keys on the way out.

Kagome stepped out of the elevator into a large room with a deep red plush carpet. Dark mahogany and scarlet draperies was her first impression. The only spot of light was the person sitting in the large leather chair, her fingers steepled under her chin and a smirk on her face.

Her hair was the silver of Inuyasha's and she wore all cream colors. Her eyes, in contrast, were black and devoid of any white.

"Welcome, Higurashi Kagome." Kuroko's voice was smooth and surprisingly deep. It had a texture like the finest silk sliding over skin.

Kagome made an effort not to shiver. Proud when she did not, she let herself smirk evilly. She reached into her jacket, pulled out her gun and aimed it between the woman's eyes with an unwavering hand.

Sergeant Watanabe picked up his phone. His eyes widened, and he blurted out a disbelieving ÔNani?!' before hanging up and rushing out to his superior.

A team of twenty men left the station in a blaze of lights and sirens, on their way to downtown Tokyo.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Nika and Naraku met Miroku and Sango outside the house. Nika nodded to the last minute babysitter she had called in and slid into her mate's car, moments before he pulled out of the driveway, tires screaming.

Inuyasha tapped Miroku's shoulder, and he followed Sesshoumaru.

"When did you get the letter?

"Naraku said just a few minutes before I showed up.

"What time is it?" That was Sango, the only one without a watch.

Inuyasha glanced at his. "Nearing three.

"I hope we get there in time.

There was silence as images raced through their heads of what they could find if they weren't.

Sango gasped.

"What?

"Eve!

Inuyasha blinked. "Huh?

"Eve! We have to call her! She has to know! And Kouga!" Sango pulled out her cell phone and called Eve's apartment. She let out an aggravated sigh and dialed again. "Wasn't there. Trying Kouga's place." Another grunt on annoyance. "Right. Eve's cell.

This time Sango got an answer. Eve's voice was perky, and the sounds in the background suggested she was at a party.

Sango explained to her what was happening, and had to stifle a hysterical giggle when Eve started cursing. A male voice she identified as Kouga was asking what was wrong, and Eve said goodbye, hanging up before Sango had a chance to say a thing.

Sango slipped the phone back into her pocket. "They're coming," she commented unnecessarily.

Sesshoumaru's tight grip on the steering wheel was the only thing that gave away how tense and afraid he really was. Nika put her hand on his arm and squeezed gently. He shot her a small grateful smile, but she could see he didn't have much hope.

Neither did she, and a quick glance at Naraku told her he didn't as well. He wasn't as unaffected as he wanted them to think. His worry showed on his face. In his own twisted way, he loved Kagome still.

Nika bit her lip and inhaled, feeling her blood rise up and her irises bled red as she remembered the carnage Kuroko had left the last time she had reared her ugly head.

Good men were gone because of her, friends, lovers. People Nika had known and trusted.

She would die before she let that bitch do it again.

The police, the Nashimura family, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Eve, Kouga and Naraku arrived at the same time, pulling up in front of the thirty storey office building.

Sesshoumaru got out of the car and slammed the door, snarling at the officer who tried to forbid him entrance. Naraku raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha muscled his way past everyone, his eyes flickering red and gold. Just as everyone made it to the door, there was a gunshot, light flaring for a brief second from the top floor.


	12. Complete

A/N: Oh my GOD, you people are gonna drive me NUTS!!! THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER OF OPMADP!!!! PLEASE don't ask me for an update. And, I DID tell you. It says, right up in front, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!

breathes heavily

I'm ok. I'm good. Sorry, guys, I just HAD to get that out. AND, also, no one reads my bio! This is a good thing to do, as it tells you how far along I am in the next chapter of my ongoing fics, tells you when I'm gone, tells you all sorts of important stuff. So read it, ok?

_Previously, On A Shot In The Dark_: The police, the Nashimura family, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Eve, Kouga and Naraku arrived at the same time, pulling up in front of the thirty storey office building.

Sesshoumaru got out of the car and slammed the door, snarling at the officer who tried to forbid him entrance. Naraku raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha muscled his way past everyone, his eyes flickering red and gold. Just as everyone made it to the door, there was a gunshot, light flaring for a brief second from the top floor.

Disclaimer:

Chapter Twelve

Complete

Inuyasha felt his heart stop at the flash of light. He was suddenly frozen, staring up at the top floor. Everyone else seemed to be as frozen as he. _I have to get up there! I have to find her!_

Trying to run was like trying to move through thick honey. He stood rotted to the spot, refusing to even think what he knew must be true.

A scream brought him out of his trance, and he darted around his still stunned friends and to the stairs.

Kagome stood confidently, her hand steady. Kuroko continued to look at her and did not move.

"Do you know why you want to kill me?

Kagome faltered. "What? Of course. Not only have you been trying repeatedly to have me _killed_, there's the small matter of you being pure evil.

Kagome could feel it. The woman emanated a black energy, pulsing and hungry.

"Is that enough?

"Is that enough? _Is that enough?!_ It is for me, you bitch!

"Temper, temper," Kuroko tsked. She stood slowly. "You're not going to kill me, Kagome. You can't. You're too good. Your aura exudes purity. It's sickening.

"You're not capable of killing.

Kagome pulled the trigger.

Naraku was the next to dash into the building. He ran faster than he ever had before, racing to get to the top floor before it was too late.

Miroku and Sango leapt after the two men, Eve and Kouga close behind. Both were wielding weapons, Eve a rather large knife, and Kouga had somehow gotten his hands on a gun.

Miroku could feel his heart pounding, and he felt fear, real fear, for the second time in his life. It coursed through his veins, ice cold.

He skidded to a stop at the elevator, calling it. By some stroke of luck, it opened immediately, and everyone climbed in.

Nika was growling loudly. Sesshoumaru was paler than usual, and he was fingering his claws. Kouga was silent and held Eve's hand in a fierce grip.

Sango's presence by him was calming, and he took several deep breaths, willing the elevator to speed up.

Kuroko screamed. A large blood stain blossomed on her shoulder. She straightened and smirked through the pain. "See? I told you you didn't have it in you.

"Wanna bet?" Kagome took a step closer, the gun still pointed at the youkai in front of her. "I don't want to kill you, Kuroko. At least not now. Oh, no, I want this to be slow. I want you to know how much I hate you." Kagome's aura roiled, the light blue darkening slightly.

Another gunshot rang through the air.

The sound of another loud crack spurred Inuyasha on faster. He ran beside Naraku, and couldn't find it in himself to hate it. All that mattered was Kagome.

Kagome gasped. The second shot had hit, but seconds after, Kuroko disappeared. Her arm twisted painfully behind her, and Kuroko's voice purred in her ear. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?

The elevator dinged, and a sickening crunch met the ears of the occupants. Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha burst through the door to the top floor, hearing Kagome's scream. He froze again at the sight of a bleeding Kuroko and a gasping Kagome.

Kuroko froze as well. There were six behind her, two to the side. One of whom she knew. "Naraku. Well, well, well. This I did not expect.

Inuyasha crouched low. "Bitch," he spat.

"Hello, Kuro." Kuroko turned slightly. She paled at the sight of Nika, standing beside Sesshoumaru, her eyes glowing red.

"Natsuko.

Kouga held his gun trained at Kuroko's head, Eve held her knife ready to throw, Sesshoumaru had his hand placed on Nika's shoulder, perhaps the only thing holding her back. Miroku was as close to snarling as a human could get and Sango had dropped into an offensive stance.

It was a miracle Inuyasha hadn't jumped her yet. He could feel Naraku's impatience, and shifted slightly.

"Let her go.

Kuroko turned black eyes towards him, amusement written plainly on her face.

"And If I don't?

"I'll kill you.

Kuroko grinned. "She's tried that already. Didn't work.

"Fuck!" The word came out as a scream, as Kagome wrenched herself away from the distracted youkai. She whirled and cradled her arm against her chest, shaking, but still holding her gun, this time in her left hand, pointed at Kuroko.

The black eyed crane made an odd croaking noise, the equivalent of a snarl. "No!" The terror was written plainly on her face.

"Yes!" Inuyasha launched himself at the bleeding woman at the same time as everyone else. They all stopped at the same time. Eve's dagger was poised at Kuroko's neck, Kouga's gun at her head. Sesshoumaru had his claws pricking her stomach, Naraku had hold of her wrist, ready to break it. Miroku had his hand on the pressure point on her neck. But it was Nika and Inuyasha who had their hands through her abdomen. As close as they all were to her, Inuyasha had gotten there first, and driven his hand straight through Kuroko's stomach, Nika following closely.

Sango was holding Kagome up, stricken. She breathed harshly, eyes fixated on Kuroko. Kagome slowly walked forward, brushing Sango off.

She didn't say anything, but stared into Kuroko's eyes until they closed, and the body went limp.

Kagome collapsed.

Nika promised to take care of it. The body, the files, the reports. There would be no trial. Kagome's arm was set and cast, her weapon disposed of. Naraku bowed out, after sending a long look towards Kagome, who, for the first time in a long time, did not shudder at the sight of him. He left with his heart lightened. She never saw him again.

Inuyasha had looked at her briefly, had helped her to the ambulance, had ridden with her, but he didn't say one word. Kagome's heart ached, and she fought the impulse to cry.

One hand went comfortingly to her neck, where the mark she didn't know she had was slowly fading.

Inuyasha saw, and he nearly broke down, but managed not to. He loved her. He loved her more than life, and he would always be there when she needed his help, but she had broken their bond willingly.

Never again would he look at another woman.

Everyone went home. Kouga comforted a traumatized Eve, Sango and Miroku held each other tight. They had never before seen death, and it wasn't a pleasant sight.

Nika and Sesshoumaru went home to their family, to drown the memory in a deluge of love and kisses.

It was several days later when Kagome finally caught Inuyasha. Everywhere she had been to find him, he had managed to avoid him, but she waited in front of his door until her came out, and she cornered him.

"Hello," she said shyly. Her chest twinged when he looked at her with dread. He grunted a reply and pushed by her. Kagome bit her lip and moved in front of him, laying a hand on his chest when he tried to move by her again.

"Would you listen to me?!

"Why should I? You made it perfectly clear you didn't want to be around me.

Kagome's lips tightened. "I had no choice.

"Oh yeah, you broke my heart into tiny little pieces because you had no choice. Well, I could've given you a nice one. How about _not_ breaking my heart into little tiny pieces?

"Look-

Inuyasha glared at her, and cut her off. "I don't want to hear it, Kagome. I would've given you everything, if I could, and I will never stop loving you, but _you_ left _me_. I can't do thisÉ" His voice faltered. "I can't do this again.

Kagome swallowed. "Just-just hear me out. After that, if you want, I'll never bother you again.

Inuyasha let out a grim laugh, staring incredulously at her. "Never bother me again? Jesus, you don't get it, do you?

"Get what, Inuyasha? God, what do you _want_?" Kagome felt desperation creeping up on her. She knew she was loosing him, if she hadn't already.

"What you I want? I want a nice leather jacket that won't get ruined in the rain. I want to move to America. Fuck, Kagome, there's a lot of shit I want. But there are things I need, and you're at the top of my list. I need you to live, Kagome. Even if I'm always a step behind, I need to be there.

Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes around the middle of his speech, and when he finished, she let her head drop.

"I was trying to save you. They said they'd go after you, they said they'd kill you. I couldn't let that happen, do you see? There were only going after you because I cared about you. They used you against me! I couldn't-I couldn't live if you got hurt because of me. Fuck, Yash, they threatened my family, our friendsÉ.if they got you guysÉ.I'd cease to exist!

"SoÉ.I left you. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret, and I think I'd just die if you didn't forgive me.

Kagome wasn't crying. She stared dry eyed at the floor. A soft hand pulled her chin up, and she looked in bright gold.

"You were tying to protect me?

Kagome nodded.

"Idiot," he said affectionately. "I can take care of myself. Don't you know that I'd rather die for you than be pushed away so I can be safe?

Kagome interlaced her fingers with his. "Don't say that. You're not going to die on me.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "Everything's not going to be the same, you know. You didn't trust me enough to tell me what was going on, and that tells me we should take it slow.

"But I think you should know that I was planning to ask you to be my mate.

Kagome gaped. "What?" Her voice came out on a whisper. Inuyasha nodded.

"I still want you as my mate, but it may be a little while before we're ready again. But I'll wait forever for you. I wanna see little kids running around with your beautiful eyes and my hair." Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers. "I want to grow old with you.

"Until my hair matches yours?" Kagome's voice cracked slightly, but he could tell she was smiling.

"Longer." Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. "I love you." she felt his lips move on her neck, his hot breath expelled in a rush. She reached up and held him against her.

"I love you too. Forgive me?

"Always.

They stood embracing in the hall for a few more moments before letting go reluctantly.

"Are you gonna kiss me now, or do I have to do it myself?

Kagome grinned and kissed him full on the lips, her hands tangling in his hair.

"I missed you," she mumbled into his mouth. She felt him smile, and he murmured back, "I missed you too.

The two lovebirds slowly wound their way up to Inuyasha's dorm as fast as they could, intent on spending some quality time together.

As they moved, giggling and touching each other, Kagome felt the piece of her heart that had been missing slide into place.

She put one hand up to her neck, oblivious to Inuyasha's knowing smirk.

For the first time since she had gotten that fateful phone call, Kagome felt complete.

A/N: END!!! Do not review with a Ôplease update soon' or Ôis this the end?', because then I will blow a gasket.

This was a great story to write, and now I have more time to commit to Carry Me home and my as of yet Untitled HP fic. AND, also, no one reads my bio! This is a good thing to do, as it tells you how far along I am in the next chapter of my ongoing fics, tells you when I'm gone, tells you all sorts of important stuff. So read it, ok? (I decided to repeat this, in case some people only read the end a/n)

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!


End file.
